


Closure

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ErikaAlone and with all of Olympus targeting her daughter, Xena gets on the run. Will she be up to the challenge?





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers: The Xenaverse is owned by Universal, MCA TV, Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios and The Powers That Be, no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Violence/Sex/Profanity: Just a little :)
> 
> Author's Notes: If you dont't like the thought of Ares and Xena in love or if offends you please don't read any further - this stoy is not for you. There is no subtext in this story - Gabrielle and Xena share a close friendship. This story takes place after "Kindred Spirits" (and assumes that Xena wasn't trying to get in touch with Cleopatra then) and goes in a different direction from the actual show; however, some of the ideas were taken from the following episodes.
> 
> Summary: Alone and with all of Olympus targeting her daughter, Xena gets on the run. Will she be up to the challenge?

The big bright sun that lit up the day managed to warm the air just enough to disguise that it was still winter. Little green leaves and tiny colorful flowers already brought nature back to life and you could even hear the song of birds trying to find their mate. If one didn't know any better, you could think it was already spring.

Down the only road that crossed those woods, two horses moved at a slow pace, carrying their cheerful riders. The one in the front, a golden mare, had two on her back, the Warrior Princess and her young child, Eve, who managed to keep that smile on her mother's lips as she giggled on the harness that kept her on her back. On the horse that followed behind, Gabrielle kept on making funny faces to her best friend's daughter to keep the child amused along the way.

They'd recently been in the Amazon land and Gabrielle had actually considered settling there with Xena and baby Eve, but it just wasn't the Warrior Princess' thing. They were just going to continue with their usual nomad life, although their days had been anything but normal since Eve came to the world... The Olympian Gods actually believed that the child was the bringer of their twilight, that she would destroy them and they were doing their best to kill her as soon as possible. Of course that meant the two women had to be twice as alert. It wasn't easy fighting the Gods...

After they left the Amazon land, Gabrielle had casually mentioned that she missed Lila and her parents and Xena thought it would be a good idea to visit them. They didn't usually spend much time there and the Gods probably would not be looking in that area.

So, there they went, on the road to Poteideia. Hopefully, they'd reach it before dark and get to spend the night in a soft warm bed.

The bard stopped her clowning for a bit as the surroundings started to become familiar. "It's not much further, is it Xena?"

"Nope." the woman in the front replied. "Don't worry, you'll be home before supper."

Gabrielle smiled, again playfully waving at the child. It would be great to eat her mother's cooking again. 'Not that they can compare with Cyrene's prowess in the kitchen," she thought, "but mom is mom, and nothing can compete with that!" she decided. "Great! I'm starving!"

**********

At dusk, they finally reached Poteideia. They headed straight for the stables to settle their mounts and then went off to Gabrielle's place.

Happy to be home, the bard lead the way while Xena followed close behind with baby Eve in her arms. The streets were quiet with most people already home for dinner but the blacksmith was still hard at work making the sound of his heavy hammer echo through the evening air.

"You know," Gabrielle said, turning around to look at her friend, before she turned towards the house she'd grown up in again. "I didn't realize how much I missed this place and my family until I actually got here?"

"Yeah, it's been a while." Xena commented as they approached the wooden door.

The bard anxiously sighed before the entrance of her home and then lightly knocked on the door three times.

Inside, the family was already finishing the preparations for dinner. Herodotus had already put away the tools of his work and was wiping his face to a linen towel after washing up. Hecuba was still hovering over the hearth, heating the vegetable soup on a large pot and minding a piece of roasting meat at the same time. Lila had just set a jar of apple cider on the table when the knock was heard.

"Who do you think it is? At dinner time..." the mother said, never taking her eyes off the cooking food.

"I'll go see." Lila turned away from the table, walked to the door and opened it.

"Lila!" Gabrielle said, opening her arms to her younger sister.

Lila's jaw fell open and for a couple of seconds she just stared at the unexpected visitor. She hadn't seen her in so long, but she quickly recovered and she hugged her sister tightly. "Gabrielle! I missed you so much! Wait a minute, let me look at you." She broke the embrace and pushed Gabrielle back a little. "What have you done to your hair? It's so short!"

"I cut it. Do you like it?"

But instead of answering, Lila held her sister to her bosom one more time. "I missed you so much!" she repeated. Then, noticing Xena standing back there, she finally let her sister into the house to greet her parents and welcomed the warrior as well. "Hello, Xena."

"Hi."

"Oooh, what do you have there?" she asked about the bundle in the taller woman's arms.

Xena turned the sleeping child so that Lila could see her. "This is Eve - my daughter."

The two visitors were welcomed inside and while the Warrior Princess went off to Lila's room, which she used to share with her sister, to feed Eve, two more plates were set at the table and Hecuba added up to the meal she was preparing.

They all dined together while Gabrielle told her family about all the amazing adventures she and Xena had lived since the last time they'd been in Poteideia and all the events that had lead to the birth of Eve.

When the meal was over, Gabrielle and Xena retired for an early night because being on horseback most of the day had made them quite tired.

In the two sisters' room, Xena sang and rocked her baby to sleep and then laid her down beside her in what used to be Gabrielle's bed. "Good night." she said to her friend.

"Good night." the bard replied. Then, she gave her short hair a quick brushing and got in Lila's bed. She'd share it with her sister tonight, just like when they were little girls and they stayed up late whispering secrets after their parents were already asleep.

**********

A couple of hours after they went to bed, the sound of the room's door opening awoke Xena from her light sleep. Normally, she was already cautious and maybe even a little jumpy; now, with the Gods themselves threatening the life of her child she was even more so. Even before she was fully awake her right hand had already slipped under the pillow and tightened around her chakram while her left arm was left protectively around the helpless sleeping child.

She flung her eyes open, ready to jump up with Eve in her arms and slice the attacker in half with her unusual weapon. But the light of the moon that managed to come in through the window's shutters allowed her to see that it was only Lila, coming to bed, walking on her toes not to wake up anyone as she got into her night gown and under the blankets.

The bard protested a little when her sister got in bed with her, but they soon were quietly settled and sound asleep.

Relieved the Warrior Princess sighed and let go of her weapon, lovingly kissing her baby's head. "Sleep, little one." she whispered, unable to stop the corners of her mouth to curl up in a happy smile when she contemplated Eve by the dim light. "Mamma's here, and I won't let anyone hurt you." She closed her eyes to try to fall asleep again but now that the whole village was in silence she could pick up the voices of Gabrielle's parents as the whispered to each other in the other room.

"There is no father..." Hecuba said with disdain. "Does she really expect us to believe that? That she doesn't know who he is, that I believe."

"Yes." the husband agreed. "There were probably so many men that she can't tell which one it was. Slut!"

"And that's the company your daughter is keeping."

"My daughter?" Herodotus protested, "She is your daughter too! She only left home because of the lousy education you gave her!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

Just a little saddened by her friend's parents' words, Xena sighed and did her best not to keep track of the voices as they kept arguing in the other room. A while later, she fell back to sleep.

**********

The next day dawned sunny and warm so after breakfast Xena, Lila, Gabrielle and Eve went out for a stroll in town, so that the bard could see some old friends.

They went about from shop to shop, hearing the latest gossip and with Gabrielle catching up with everyone. Xena simply enjoyed the quiet time with her daughter, doing what any normal mother would do. No thugs, no assassins, no armies, no Gods - just she and Eve, spending some quality time together.

At the end of the main street they entered a small shop which Gabrielle said it was owned by a friend of hers called Sara.

As soon as they entered, a young woman with dark brown hair and about the bard's age came up to them with open arms. "By the Gods! It's really you!" She hugged Gabrielle, careful not to crush her with her swollen form, now that she approached the end of her pregnancy.

"Sara! Congratulations!" the bard cheerfully said, rubbing her hand gently over her friend's stomach. "I didn't know you were going to have a baby."

"Well, if you came around more often, you would." the other woman retorted. "Crassus and I got married last winter."

Leaving Gabrielle and Lila chatting with the very pregnant Sara, Xena wondered off through the shop with little Eve in her arms. When she came up to a shelf covered with child's toys, she stopped. "Oh, look Eve! Aren't they pretty?"

The baby giggled and made her mother's heart melt.

"You want mamma to get one for you? Do you?"

Eve didn't reply but her eyes, wide with curiosity, wondered over the bright color in front of her.

"Uhm, how about this one?" Xena picked a little wooden horse, colored with white paint and with real hair on the crine and tail. "I guess you're a little young for this one." She put it back in the shelf and kept searching, while the child watched. "No, no play swords, no little metal pots and pan, no Hercules action figures..." Was it possible that there wasn't a single toy suitable for a small baby? She was about to turn around and leave when she decided to make one last try and see if there was anything behind that big leather ball. She wasn't disappointed. Way in the back a little rag doll, not bigger than her hand, was sitting. Xena reached out, pick it up and showed it to Eve. "Do you like her?"

The doll had little strands of brown wool hair and was all clothed with a white and blue dress and tiny black shoes. Little eyes, mouth and nose were beautifully stitched to the fabric face.

"Well, do you want her?" Xena asked, waving the doll before her daughter.

Eve reached out her little hand and touched the rag doll, which was enough for the Warrior Princess to assume that meant yes. She placed the doll on Eve's lap and paid for it to a man who was cleaning up the shelves. Then, she returned to Gabrielle's side.

"Okay, so we'll be there." Gabrielle said as she and Lila prepared to leave, now that Xena was back.

When they left the shop, Xena asked "Be where?"

"At Sara's sister's wedding. It's okay, right? I said we'll go, and that includes you too."

"Well..."

"Come on, Xena." Gabrielle insisted. "It's a wedding, a party. We'll have fun. Gods know we need it."

"I suppose it won't harm. Alright."

"Great." the bard said. "Now let's get a present for the bride and groom." And off they went to another shop.

**********

In the end of the morning they went to Hera's temple where the wedding ceremony took place. Xena decided to stay outside with Eve and only join the others when they came out for lunch and the party. She knew that Hera was already gone, but even so... Lately being in any temple made her nervous. 'With good reason too!' she thought. 'It's not all the time that all Olympus chases an infant.' So, while inside the temple the husband and wife to be made their vows to each other and the Goddess who used to bless the legitimate unions, the Warrior Princess sat on the entrance steps with her daughter in her lap, playing quietly.

It was about the same time as the sun reached its zenith that everybody left the temple and went off to the bride's house. Out in the back, her family had prepared a great feast to celebrate her marriage. There was a banquet served on a long table, games for both adults and children and even a couple of musicians brought from Athens especially for that occasion.

After savoring the sumptuous meal, Gabrielle, Lila and Xena went to settle on a soft grass patch where Eve could crawl about and stayed there playing with her and watching the other people while they danced, played games or otherwise entertained themselves.

At the end of another dance with her brand new husband, Sara's sister was left alone as he went to chat a bit with his new brother in law about the expansion of their shop. Seeing the cute little baby near Gabrielle, she headed that way and her parents, soon to become grandparents, followed behind.

"Oh, she's so pretty!" the bride said, looking at Eve with a warm smile on her face. "Whose is she?"

"Mine." the Warrior Princess instantly replied, being more than a little possessive about her little bundle of joy. "Her name is Eve."

"Hi, Eve." the bride said, waving at the baby who simply ignored her.

"This is my friend, Xena." Gabrielle introduced. "She's the one who got us rid of that warlord, Draco, a few years back. Remember that?"

"Oh, yes." the bride replied. "Nice to meet you, Xena."

But her parents were still hanging on the Warrior Princess' name. "Xena..." the father repeated and the woman looked up at him. "And that child - is that the child that was not begotten by men?"

Defensively, Xena took Eve into her arms and stood up. "I don't see how's that any of your concern."

"It is!" the bride's father went on. "It's the Warrior Princess' child; the one who will bring about the twilight of the Gods! That child's an abomination!"

Xena held her daughter tighter and pressed her lips not to say to the man what she felt like doing to him.

With the tension building up, the bride backed away and Gabrielle stood up to try and cool off things. "Let's all calm down here, shall we?" the bard said, standing between Xena and the man. "Eve's just a child. Like any other child."

"No, she's not!" the man disagreed. "Because of her Zeus and Hera are no more. She is tearing our world apart and she should be destroyed!"

The Warrior Princess felt like tearing that scumbag limb from limb but her maternal instinct spoke the strongest and she stepped back with her child. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Alright." The bard agreed and the two women started to leave the wedding party, soon followed by Lila, Hecuba and Herodotus.

"Destroyed, I tell ya!" they still heard the bride's father say to the few people who'd gathered around him to see what was the commotion all about.

"As soon as we get to your place, we'll pack and leave." Xena said to the Amazon bard as they rushed to get to the house. "I don't want to stay this village much longer. If that man back there has his way, there'll be a lynching mob out for Eve in no time." She held her baby even closer and kissed her little hand before speeding up her pace a little more.

**********

Lila fixed some food for her sister to take while Xena and Gabrielle packed in the other room.

Sitting at the table, Herodotus and Hecuba eyed each other in silence.

A few minutes later Xena and Gabrielle came out of the room.

"Well," the bard said to her family, accepting Lila's food at the same time, "I guess this is goodbye again."

"I'm gonna miss you!" Lila hugged her sister. "I wish you'd stay for longer."

"Me too." the bard said. "But you heard Sara's father and the awful things he said."

"Yeah."

Herodotus stood up and walked to his older daughter. "Maybe he's right, Gabrielle. If that child is truly an abomination that's destroying the Gods, maybe it should be killed. Remember what happened with that demon child of yours?"

Xena's eyes were blazing with fury when she stomped across the room and stormed out the door, heading towards the stables where Argo was being kept.

"Father! How could you say that?" Gabrielle spoke with an angry voice. "Eve's a wonderful child!"

"I bet that's what you thought about your Hope." Hecuba commented, getting a furious glare from Lila.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle." Lila said, apologizing for both their parents and the whole village.

"Not your fault." She hugged her sister once more and then walked to the door. Then, she turned and waved her family goodbye. "I'll miss you and I'll come to see you again when things are calmer." With that she left, heading the same way as Xena.

**********

Gabrielle poked the fire to increase the flames so that their warmth would fade the cold of the winter night. Opposite to her, sitting down on her bedroll, Xena nursed Eve, smiling in content. She sighed and stared back into the fire. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there, in Poteideia." she said.

"It wasn't your fault, Gabrielle." the raven-haired woman said as she finished feeding her child. "It just shows us that we have to be more careful, not only with the Gods but with people in general."

"Yeah, I guess. But even my parents?"

Xena said nothing and proceeded to settling Eve in the middle of the blankets, with the little rag doll by her side. What was she to say? That her best friend's parents were cowardly idiots? That she felt like gutting them on the spot? It was best to remain silent.

"At least Lila didn't think like that." the bard said, letting go of the improvised poker and lying out her own bedroll near Xena. "I'd hate to be on opposites side with her."

"Lila's nice." the Warrior Princess said, lying down next to her baby. "She understands that nothing good could be achieved by killing a child."

The warrior's words managed to hit a sensitive spot in the bard where old wounds still struggled to heal. "You didn't think so when Hope was born."

"That was different!" Xena immediately retorted, getting up on an elbow so that she could look at Gabrielle. "Hope wasn't a child, she was a vessel for evil, daughter of Dahak."

"But you didn't even know whose daughter Eve is."

"Mine! She's my daughter! Don't even dare to compare her to that monster."

Xena's words cut deep but Gabrielle did not want to go on with that line of conversation. They'd end up fighting and hurting each other all over again. They both had regrets about that not so distant past. "So, where are we going now?" she asked, obviously changing the subject.

The older woman sighed and looked down at her child. Eve was already peacefully sleeping. "I don't know. It seems she's not safe anywhere."

"Yeah." Gabrielle pulled the wool blanket closer to her neck and looked up at the stars, hoping to find in them an answer. "Someplace where we haven't been recently?"

"Could be."

"Oh, I know." the blonde said, shifting her eyes back to her friend. "We could go see how's Xenan's doing, after his mother's death and all... I think Tyldus would let us stay with them for a while."

Xena nodded. "I guess we could go there for a few days. Would the Gods look for us in a Centaur village?"

"Not if we don't stay there too long, right?"

"Right. Good night Gabrielle."

"Good night Xena."

A few silent minutes passed before Gabrielle spoke once more. "Xena."

The warrior opened her eyes again. "What?"

"Eventually, this thing with Eve and the Olympians... it has to find some closure."

"I know."

**********

Two days after they'd left Poteideia behind there were still many miles to cover before they reached the Centaur village where Tyldus and Ephiny's son, Xenan, lived.

They got an early start that morning, getting on the road right after a cold breakfast and after Xena took care of Eve. About an hour before mid-day they had to stop again. The baby had started to cry and Xena realized that she needed to be changed again. With that done the Warrior Princess now cuddled her baby in her lap while Gabrielle tried to get the fish to bite on her line. It was so close to lunchtime that they decided not to get on the move right now and only go after their meal.

"Hey, Xena!" the bard called from her spot on the riverbank.

"What is it?" the warrior lifted her eyes from the child to look at her blond friend.

"Maybe we should trade - I'll baby-sit Eve and you come on over here and do the fishing." she answered. "Or I fear that she'll be the only one to have a decent meal."

Xena smiled. "Alright."

But when she was about to get up, the tiny whistle of a projectile flying through the air made her act on instinct alone and with her free hand she caught the arrow just before it sank in Eve's small chest. "Gabrielle!" she screamed to the bard, simultaneously taking out the chakram from its hook at her hip.

Gabrielle ditched the fishing pole and turned around just in time to see half a dozen of Athena's archers leaping from the woods and surrounding the Warrior Princess and her daughter. Quickly, she bent down to pull out her pair of sais and then ran for the attackers.

Frightened, Eve started to cry in her mother's arms.

It obviously hadn't been a carefully planned attack. The archers were probably just out scouting and they happened stumble across the child. They decided to go for her - it had been a foolish mistake. This close they were at the mercy of the Warrior Princess' fighting skills and unable to use their bows.

With a high kick Xena put the first woman out of action even before Gabrielle joined in and started to fight with a tall dark haired archer.

Careful to keep the crying baby out of the reach of the attacker's swords, Xena sent her chakram flying through the air, between two of them, immediately taking another who came at her with her blade ready. The chakram split in two at the right moment and sent its two victims straight to the Underworld, returning to its mistress again in one piece.

The bard had managed to knock out her first opponent and easily disarmed the second, showing mercy when she could have ended her life.

Minutes later Athena's archers were on the run, leaving their two dead behind.

Gabrielle rushed to Xena's side and checked the crying baby in her friend's arms. "Is Eve alright? Was she hurt?" she asked, fussing over the infant.

"Relax, she's fine." the Warrior Princess replied, returning the chakram to its place. "She's just scared." Gently, she rocked her child and in an instant Eve was quiet, smiling at her mother.

"You're so good at that." the bard commented.

"Thanks. Can you pack our stuff? I guess we better get out of here before they come back with reinforcements." Xena said.

"Okay. What about lunch?"

"That's gonna have to wait." the older woman replied. "In the meantime we can nibble on the rest of those cookies Lila packed for us."

**********

Because of their encounter with Athena's archers Xena decided that they should double back a mile or so and take the longer road to the Centaur village. Hopefully that way they'd lose their pursuers. Surely now that the Gods knew where Eve was there would be more people around trying to track them down and murder the child. This way they'd take longer to reach Tyldus' place but at least the odds of another unpleasant encounter were slimmer.

After a long day of moving through rough paths and planting false trails, Xena and Gabrielle brought their mounts to a halt not too far from a stream than ran by the edge of the forest.

They dismounted, tended to Eve and the horses and started to make camp.

"That's the road we're taking tomorrow." Xena informed her friend, pointing out to the bard the trail just beyond the stream. "It'll take us about a day or two more, but it's safer."

"Sounds good to me." the blond Amazon commented while she ignited the firewood she'd already collected.

Then, the Warrior Princess placed her daughter in Gabrielle's arms and went a little deeper into the woods to hunt for some dinner.

It didn't take her long to catch a pair of rabbits. Satisfied with the catch, Xena was about to return to the campsite when a slight movement behind a bush caught her attention. She turned toward it and slowly pulled her sword out of its scabbard on her back. It was still unclear to her what it was but the hair on the back of her neck was already rising, alerting her to the danger.

Dropping the dead preys to the ground the woman took a few cautious steps towards the bush. "Who's there?" she said out loud, keeping her sword in front of her, ready for battle.

The only answer she got was some strange grunting noises.

'Maybe just an animal.' she thought. With her child to protect, 'maybe' just wasn't good enough. She walked even closer and, using the blade of her sword, she pushed some of the bush aside to uncover whatever was hiding behind it.

Too quickly for Xena to anticipate three wolf-like creatures jumped from cover. The first one managed to knock the weapon out of her hand and the second one tried to make her fall but she managed to keep her footing.

Recovering from the initial shock she kicked and slammed against the raging beasts that kept growling and displaying their sharp darkened fangs. Even through the fight she managed to see the mark of Hades in their collars. 'They're here to kill Eve!'

With yet another kick to the largest beast's back, the Warrior Princess managed to crack its spine and send it to its master. She quickly turned to take on the other two but only one was there to fight her. The second beast was racing towards the campsite where Gabrielle and Eve waited.

Terrified with the possibility of losing her child to those monsters, Xena screamed as loud as her lungs allowed, battling still one of the fierce creatures. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle, look out! Gabrielle!"

With the new incentive, she tried to dispatch the beast as fast as she could but it wasn't that easy.

Xena's screams reached Gabrielle at the same time as the two glowing red orbs that were the beast's eyes.

The bard immediately stood up, protectively holding the baby in her arms. She swallowed the knot on her dry throat and slowly backed away. Right in front of her, the beast took little steps forward, keeping the distance between them and snarling fiercely.

"Nice puppy. Good puppy." she started to say with the sweetest voice she could manage at the time, as she backed up towards the campfire. "You don't want to hurt us do you? Of course not. You're a good puppy."

Gabrielle stopped when she was standing right next to the blazing fire and without making any sudden moves that might urge the grim beast to attack, she lowered herself, bending her knees, until she could feel the heat very close to her free hand.

"You are a very pretty puppy." she went on as she wrapped her fingers around a piece of wood and dipped the other end into the fire, making a small torch.

Then, slowly again, she stood up to her full height once more and the beast seemed not to like that at all. It growled louder and flexed its hind legs as it prepared to leap at its victims.

Immediately, Gabrielle reacted and waved the improvised torch in front of the creature's nose, hoping to scare it away.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. That wasn't your average wild animal the bard was up against. It was a creation of the Gods, coming straight from Hades to search and destroy Xena's child.

The beast momentarily gave up the idea of attacking Gabrielle and Eve but only to grab the torch from the bard's hand, seeming not to mind at all with the feel of the burning flames inside its mouth. With a yank, it released the piece of wood from the woman's grasp and tossed aside.

In the bard's arms, Eve became unsettled and turned to face the beast as it prepared to launch another attack. Gabrielle could see in its eyes that it was coming in for the kill but what could she do? At a distance she could still hear Xena struggling with what she could only imagine being another of those monsters.

In the last moment, just as the creature from Hades leaped forward, Eve raised her tiny arm and pointed at the beast, who came to an immediate halt, just inches short of where the bard was standing with trembling knees.

As if it was obeying an unspoken order from the child, the beast whimpered, turned tail and ran away, disappearing into the woods.

Behind the bard and Eve the God of War sighed, relieved that he'd gotten there in time. He still wanted to give the Warrior Princess another chance to reconsider his offer and if the child was dead, there would be no offer to make. With his job done, the God left.

As soon as she managed to finish off the beast she was fighting Xena raced back to camp carrying her heart in her hands with fear for her daughter's life. The last beast still crossed her at great speed as it fled away.

The Warrior Princess came into the clearing that was lit by the campfire's flickering light and just kept on running until she was standing right next to Gabrielle, taking the child off her arms. "Eve! Oh, Eve." she said, cuddling her daughter. Strangely, she thought she'd felt a familiar presence near by but as it was gone immediately, she didn't give it another thought. "Eve, sweet, are you alright?"

The child merely smiled at her mother and let Gabrielle do the talking. "She's fine." the bard said. "It was so amazing, Xena. She pointed at the beast and it just ran off!" Gabrielle explained, still full of wonder over what had just happened. "How did she do that?"

Xena sat near the fire rocking Eve in her arms. "Well, they had a collar with Hades' mark, so maybe they fear her as much as the Gods do."

The bard sat next to her friend. "But the Gods don't fear her, they fear what she might bring upon them. You think Eve has some powers or..."

"No!" Xena interrupted, glaring at Gabrielle. "She's a normal child!" she said, looking back at the baby. "I'm just glad she wasn't hurt."

"She wasn't, but you were!" Gabrielle said, wrinkling her forehead in a worried frown when she noticed three bloody traces on the Warrior Princess' upper arm.

Xena turned to see. "It's nothing." she concluded after her brief look. "I guess one of them must have scratched me."

Gabrielle got to her feet, walked around the fire and knelt next to the saddlebags. "Even so, I want to get that bandaged."

As her friend searched for the medicines, Xena rocked her child to sleep, singing softly to her.

After Xena's wounds were tended to, Gabrielle went to get the meat that had been left behind and cooked it. Right after dinner the two women lay down to sleep but while the bard and Eve easily slipped into Morpheus' realm, the Warrior Princess remained awake for most of the night. It had been another close call. She was lucky that something had frightened that last beast or her child might be gone by now. They could not go on like this forever and letting Eve die was not an option. So maybe bringing about the downfall of the Gods was the only solution...

**********

Athena was feeling quite comfortable occupying her father's throne. Amazingly, she'd never thought of trying to take his place while he was alive. 'But I should have!' the Goddess thought as she waited for the others to arrive. She certainly was a lot more capable than Zeus had ever been. Her skills in warfare and her unending wisdom were precious tools to take the helm of Olympus in these hard and troubled times when their very existence was threatened.

A flash of light revealed the arrival of the three deities Athena had summoned to her presence.

"Furies, welcome." the Goddess greeted, getting up from the Olympian throne. "As you know, the greatest task that falls upon us Gods these days is the destruction of Xena's child, Eve."

The three scantly dressed women listened carefully to the Goddess who'd taken Zeus' place.

"So far," Athena went on, "we have failed. Either because the Warrior Princess is quite clever and skilled or because Ares as proved to be a traitor to his own kind. So I've come up with a plan." She stopped right before the Furies. "And I need your help."

**********

The moon hung low on the horizon, sending its pale light over the dirt road the horses marked with their hooves. It had been another long day for the travelers and they both longed for the night's rest to renew their strength.

At the taller woman's command they left the road and took their mounts into the woods, stopping near a lake lined mostly by laurel trees.

They dismounted and while Xena checked if her baby daughter needed anything, Gabrielle released the two animals to graze. "How do you always manage to find such beautiful places?" the bard asked as her eyes took in the sight of the calm lake and the trees that framed it.

The warrior took her eyes off Eve for a moment and took a look at the surroundings. It was beautiful, true, but she'd chosen the spot for more practical reasons - she definitely needed a bath after Eve had spit all over her that afternoon and the lake was ideal. Of course that was probably not romantic enough for Gabrielle. "Just lucky, I guess." she finally replied.

"Right."

Satisfied that her child was alright, Xena walked to the bard's side. "Hold her while I get dinner. Want fish or meat?" she asked.

But Gabrielle didn't take Eve into her arms. "Oh, no." she said, gesturing widely. "Tonight I do the hunting, alright? You need the rest a lot more than I do, breastfeeding Eve and all..."

"Are you sure?" the warrior asked, eyeing her friend with one raised brow. "It's already dark and all."

Gabrielle placed her hands on her hips. "And you think I can't hunt in the dark?" she said with a half harsh tone.

"It's not that, it's just harder."

"But I'm going."

"Alright." Xena ended up agreeing. "Just help me to set up the blankets for Eve before you go, so that I'm free to start the fire."

"Okay."

Moments later, Eve was carefully nestled in Xena's bedroll and watched as her mother started the warming campfire. Gabrielle had already gone into the surrounding woods to find some dinner for herself and the Warrior Mom.

**********

Gabrielle smiled at the wild poultry she'd managed to hunt. "Xena's going to be impressed." she said to the night. Happy with the catch, she was preparing to return to camp when the cracking of a twig behind her made her freeze. The recollection of the encounter with the evil beasts the other night flashed in her mind making her break a cold sweat.

In one fluid move she dropped her preys, pulled out her pair of sais and turned to face the possible threat.

"I didn't come here to hurt you, Gabrielle."

Somehow, recent events made the bard doubt the words of the Goddess who stood before her, dressed in a million shades of gold. Last time she'd seen her she was mourning the loss of her warrior, Ilainus, killed by Xena's sword, and talking grim predictions of the future to the God of War. "What do you want, Athena?" Gabrielle asked, maintaining a defensive stance and keeping her weapons ready.

"I came to talk to you." the Goddess who now ruled Olympus replied. "I think you might show the sense that Xena has not."

"If you think that I'm gonna take the Gods' side..."

"Calm down, Gabrielle." Athena interrupted. "First, I want to give you my word that I came here only to talk and not to hurt you, Xena or Eve."

Athena was up until recently one of the bard's favorite Goddesses and even with them being on opposite sides she felt she could still trust her on her word. "Alright," she said, putting away her weapons, "I'm listening."

Before she started to speak, the Goddess waited for a dark shadow that crossed Gabrielle's eyes, telling her that the Furies were in place, ready to do their work. "As you already guessed, I am here to talk about Eve."

"Yes, I figured that."

The Goddess slowly paced before the bard as she began to feed the Furies the lines for them to work with. "I know you think that all this persecution against Eve is about the prophecy of the twilight..."

"And isn't it?" Gabrielle asked, interrupting the Goddess.

"No. No it isn't." Athena replied. "That's part of it, of course. I think you understand that no race of Gods is going to face their extinction without putting up a fight, but there's a lot more to it than that."

"Oh?"

"This child Xena carried - what makes you think that she is so pure?"

The bard looked back at her with a confused frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there was no real father involved in her conception. It was, as you mortals say, a 'God thing'. What makes you think it was good?"

"Well, I," Gabrielle paused, not quite knowing how to explain, "Xena could feel it."

"Xena? The mother? Couldn't you feel that about Hope?" Athena said, giving the Furies plenty of guilt and anger to work with. "Didn't you know in your heart that Hope was good? Even though she wasn't a normal child from birth?"

Gabrielle's eyes became stricken with tiny red lines at the mention of her demon child. "But this is different. Eve is normal." she said, trapping a sob in her throat before it came out.

"Different? Why? Because Xena wants her to be?" the Goddess's voice was slightly raised. "She is not a normal child, Gabrielle. That baby is the darkness of Callisto released into the world so that her immortal soul could be pure!"

"What?"

"That's right." Athena went on. "Eve will bring about the twilight of the Gods and a lot more hate and destruction than Hope ever did. Look at what happened since Xena became pregnant! Zeus, the King of the Gods and Hera, dead! Dead, Gabrielle. The forces that created humanity are gone!"

"But that's because he wanted to kill Eve." Gabrielle defended.

"Yes, because they wanted to stop this evil before it entered the world. Think about it; Hercules, a good soul ended up killing his own father! Does that seem normal to you? Then the God of War declaring his love for a mortal and turning against his own kind; does that seem normal to you? She is evil! Think of what happened with Hades' hounds - would they fear a normal child?"

"That was strange..."

"Xena can't see it because she's the mother, but you must." the Goddess pressed on. "Remember what it was like with you and Hope? You couldn't make the decision to kill her until it was too late, but Xena knew. She knew it since Hope was born. Remember?"

The look of confusion on the Gabrielle's face told Athena that the Furies were succeeding and her words were sinking in the way she intended them to.

"You have to make this decision for Xena, because she can not. Maternal instincts are clouding her judgment Gabrielle. You must be there for her this time - before it's too late.

**********

Xena had just finished nursing Eve when she heard Gabrielle's familiar steps approaching the camp. The fire was already sending its warm flickering light through the clearing and she'd already fixed the blankets for the night. With her chores done the Warrior Princess laid her daughter back in bed with the small rag doll she'd bought in Poteideia next to her and waited for her friend to come.

"Hey! Good hunting?" Xena asked when Gabrielle stepped into the firelight.

A worried expression shadowed the bard's face and she didn't reply right away.

"Gabrielle?" Xena called. "Are you alright?"

"Uhm? Yeah, fine." she finally answered. "And I got us dinner." she added, showing off her catch.

"Great! So, can you cook that and watch Eve at the same time?"

"Sure." the bard replied, still seeming a little out of it.

"'Cause I wanted to take a quick dip in the lake." the warrior said. Still a bit worried with Gabrielle's behavior, which she found just a bit odd, she asked "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry, Xena. I'm fine." she answered. "Go on and go take that dirt off of you. And don't worry about Eve, the two of us will be fine, won't we Eve?"

The baby giggled in reply.

"Alright. But call if you need anything, I won't be too far." Xena said, as she started to walk away.

"Fine, go."

The Warrior Princess moved away, looking back before disappearing behind thick bushes and seeing that the bard was already kneeling on the ground and fixing her preys for cooking.

Alone and out of sight, Xena walked to the edge of the lake and got undressed, quickly diving into the water. She emerged a few meters away, taking in a deep breath of air. It was absolutely freezing! Her skin crawled and her toes already hurt from the cold sting of the water, but it still felt great!

Since Eve was born it was so hard for her to get a few quiet moments for herself that even a quick bath in a dark freezing lake felt marvelous.

To keep her body heat at an acceptable level, she swam across to the other side of the lake and back. It was a good balanced exercise and it wiped away the ghost of hypothermia.

Upon returning to the first side of the lake the warrior woman stepped out of the water, standing naked on the cold dirt. She brushed away the wet beads that covered her body with the palms of her hands and squeezed the excess of water out of her long raven hair.

Peeking over the high bush that gave her cover she could see a bit of the campfire's light and the smoke column that formed towards the sky. Adding to the flickering bright of the flames, the moon and the stars gave her enough light to see what she was doing. Picking it up one piece at a time, she put on her full armor and weapons before she started off to camp. The smell of roast meat already filled her nostrils and made her mouth water.

But as soon as she bent around the bushes and the campsite came sight, she was horrified with what she saw. Xena's face contorted with anguish with the vision of her best friend leaning over her helpless daughter with a dagger in her hand, ready to take her life.

"No!" the Warrior Princess screamed of the top of her lungs as she sent her chakram flying through the air and started to run like Hades towards her baby.

The chakram reached Gabrielle even before Xena's scream, sending the dagger flying out of her hand. By the time she realized what had happened, the warrior was already at her side, shoving her back and picking up Eve.

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?!" Xena yelled at the bard with a mix of confusion and anger stamped on her face. "Have you gone mad?" she added, checking if her child had been hurt.

With all the screaming Eve started to cry in her mother's arms, while Gabrielle just stood there in the same place with a strange look on her face. With the Furies still hard at work in her mind, she finally muttered "Eve's evil."

"What?" Xena held the child protectively with one arm and used her free hand to start collecting her belongings and stuffing them carelessly in Argo's saddlebags. "You think my baby's evil?"

Gabrielle bent down and picked up the dagger once more, as Xena somehow managed to get Argo ready without letting go of her child.

"She's worse than Hope." Gabrielle said, turning to her best friend.

"Hope? Is that what this is all about?" the Warrior Princess asked with an incredulous tone. "You want to punish me for wanting to kill Hope?"

"No. Eve's evil."

"No she's not!" Xena retorted, trying to quiet her daughter who kept crying in her arms. "I told you before not to dare to compare my baby with the monster that was your child!" she pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "Eve is good, I can fell it!"

Gabrielle shook her head. "That's because you're her mother. Don't you see? That's how I felt about Hope." she said, influenced by the Furies' presence and trying to reason with her friend. "I was wrong!"

"And you're wrong now!"

"No, Xena. This time you're the one who refuses to see the truth. Look at all that's happened because of Eve!" she said, idly repeating Athena's words. "Zeus and Hera, the creators of mankind are gone Xena."

"And you blame Eve?" She just couldn't believe that Gabrielle felt this way. It was her child! How could her best friend think such things?

"It is her fault, Xena. She must die before she does any more harm." and with the dagger in hand she advanced towards Xena. "Maybe you should go and let me handle this. I don't think you should witness your daughter's death."

"What? Have you lost your mind?" As the bard uttered no reply Xena stepped back. "Stop that Gabrielle. Drop the dagger!" she commanded. "Don't make me choose between you and Eve."

Mindlessly, the Amazon just kept on walking with her eyes fixed on the baby.

"Stop!" As Gabrielle didn't, Xena used the chakram once more to disarm her, retrieving the weapon as it returned to her. "I'm leaving Gabrielle." she announced, not knowing what else to do under the circumstances. Gabrielle seemed to either have lost her mind or decided that the Olympian Gods had been right all along. The only solution was leaving, since she didn't want to put an end to the bard's life. "I don't know what's gotten into you but after this I can't stay with you any longer. I'm leaving." She turned her back on the Amazon and started to walk towards Argo.

"Oh no, you don't!" a female voice said at the same time as a bright flash of light revealed the Goddess it belonged to.

Athena sent a fireball flying in the direction where the Warrior Princess stood with the bringer of the twilight carefully wrapped in her arms.

Xena easily somersaulted out of the way of the Goddess' first attack, but several others followed sending destruction through the beautiful clearing.

Desperately trying to keep her child from harm, Xena kept running and leaping away from the fireballs and energy bolts that kept falling near her.

Knowing that it was only a matter of time until the mortal woman's strength began to falter, Athena pressed on as the bard just stood back in the same spot, remaining oblivious to all that was happening.

Finally, Athena managed to hit Xena for the first time, bruising her shoulder and making her fall to the ground.

With a grin, the Goddess transported herself closer to her victims and looked down on them. "Sorry it has to be this way, Xena." she said while a fireball formed in her outstretched hand. "I tried to do this the easy way but you wouldn't accept it. It's a shame to waste someone of your potential."

Making use of all her focus Xena waited until the very last second; until she was sure Athena was done talking and was going to throw that fireball; until she could see it in the Goddess' eyes...

When the deadly energy left Athena's hand, the Warrior Princess quickly pulled her chakram out of its hook and used its powerful blade to deflect the fireball back to the Goddess.

Taken completely by surprise Athena was hit right on and fell backwards to the ground.

Xena rapidly recovered her footing and raced towards Argo, hoping to give the Goddess the slip while she was stunned. She leaped to the saddle and with a quick glance back she saw that Gabrielle was still on the same spot and Athena remained flat on her back, motionless.

"Maybe that fireball knocked her out." the Warrior Princess thought, just before she turned the mare around with a pull on the reins and set her on a wild gallop with a kick of heels to her flanks.

**********

It took a few hours for the Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom to recover consciousness. She got to her feet and with a quick look around she concluded that Eve and Xena weren't there. Judging by the light of dawn they had quite a head start and by now they were long gone.

With her pride bruised, the Goddess vanished, taking with her the three Furies.

Released from the influence within her mind, Gabrielle sat down on her bedroll with her head in her hands, trying to get over the killer headache. It took her a while to be able to form coherent thought and quite present in her mind were the Furies and the actions they'd lead her to take.

"Xena, what have I done!"

**********

Six days had passed since Xena left Gabrielle behind. As she roamed without destination the wound the bard had cut through her heart hurt her beyond words. That was Gabrielle, her best friend, the one who'd been able to forgive her the unthinkable and give her a second chance in life - how could she betray her like this? She'd trusted Gabrielle with her most precious thing, Eve, and the bard had tried to kill her to protect the Olympian Gods. How could she have changed so much?

Alone with Eve and Argo, Xena considered her options, and they weren't that many if she wanted to keep her child alive.

With a bunch of Gods tracking her down and her best friend having changed sides it seemed there was no place in Greece where Eve would be safe.

Going back to the Amazons was out of the question since Gabrielle was their Queen and now she too wanted Eve dead. Crossing to the Roman Empire didn't seem such a hot idea either, they called some of the Gods by different names but she was convinced that they were the same ones who ruled over Greece. At least Ares was, she knew that for a fact. To the East and North she didn't like all the turmoil that ruled there.

One option did seem to meet her standards: Egypt. Queen Cleopatra was grateful to her and had invited her to visit her whenever she chose to. She never mentioned to Gabrielle going to Egypt so the bard might overlook that possibility. She would be out and far from the Olympians' domain.

With her mind made up and with a new goal to brighten her mood, Xena headed towards the sea but before she could embark to Egypt there was one more thing she had to deal with: Argo.

**********

The Warrior Princess waited for the arrival of dusk before she rode her golden mare into the town's main street. Inside their houses entire families were already gathered getting ready for dinner. Outside, so far she hadn't spotted a living soul. The shops were closed for the night and there weren't even the usual customers hanging about the tavern's entrance.

'Good.' Xena thought as she moved deeper into the town. 'It's best if no one sees us coming.'

Looking left and right as the mare kept moving, the warrior woman read the writings on the signs that hung outside the small shops and businesses, ignoring the simple houses. She was looking for the pastry shop but not because she wanted to buy sweets. She needed a favor.

Grathios and Phaedra had met while they were in the Warrior Princess' service, more or less six years back. He was a common foot soldier and she a servant to the female commander.

As unlikely as it was, their romance took off after they met and fell in love. Not a long time after they'd asked Xena's permission to leave the army to get married.

Xena hated to lose good people but they'd both been loyal to her and served her well, so she let them go and gave them her blessing. The money to set up the pastry shop and buy their home had been her wedding present to the couple.

Surely they'd help her in her time of need.

Finally, three houses down from a tiny seamstress business, a wide building with stone foundations and a fresh coat out blue paint proudly displayed a sign with painted letters and the adequate drawings to go along with them, was the one Xena was looking for. "Here it is, Eve." the Warrior Princess whispered to the baby who dozed off at her back. "The pastry's."

Slowly, Xena guided the mare to the front of the building and dismounted. With recently acquired practice she took Eve off her back releasing the straps that held her there and wrapped her in her arms. Then she walked to the shop's door and knocked on its wooden boards.

No answer.

Moments later, the warrior woman tried again and there was still no answer.

From the darkening sky above, little sprinkles of rain started to shower down on Xena and her daughter.

"Oops! Can't let you get wet, can I?" the raven-haired beauty said, rushing to the mare while Eve looked surprised with the feel of the cold drops on her face.

Quickly, Xena retrieved her cloak and wrapped the baby in it. "Better?" she asked the child who replied with a smile that always managed to melt her mother's heart.

"Now let's get us under a roof for the night." Xena walked back closer to the house guiding Argo by a long rein and peeked through the window. 'Guess Grathios and Phaedra have gone home.' the woman thought. 'Let's try the back door.'

The Warrior Princess walked around the building and saw that right behind it was a warehouse connected by one of the sides with the shop and painted with the same blue color. She could only assume that it belonged to the same people.

She walked to the wide entrance and sliding her sword between the double doors, she made the simple latch open. Then, she stepped inside guiding Argo to do the same and closed the doors behind them.

Right at the entrance of the warehouse was a cart, which Grathios probably used to transport the goods. In the back, two mules checked the visitors from their stalls.

"Look, Argo," Xena said to the golden mare, "there's even a place for you."

The Warrior Princess laid down her blankets near some sacks of grain, sugar and flour and settled Eve there before taking Argo to the empty stall.

Then, she took a better look around the place. There was nothing much in that warehouse besides the cart and the supplies. On the wall that connected to the shop, hot bricks indicated the presence of an oven on the other side and a small door allowed entrance there.

Passing through that door, Xena disappeared and returned a couple of minutes later, carrying some soft cake in her hands.

Then, she sat next to her baby and slid off her clothes as much as she needed to expose her breast. "How about some dinner, Eve?" she playfully asked her child who replied with a little noise and stretching out her arms to her mother.

Outside the rain kept falling on the roof and sending singing drops running along the walls.

"Good thing we made it here today, hum Eve? Or we'd be spending a very wet night in the woods."

**********

Dawn came, followed close by morning and still the Warrior Princess and Eve remained sound asleep. The last few days had been quite rough on the two of them, especially on the mother. Being betrayed by her best friend and having to protect her child from all of Olympus proved to be quite exhausting.

A bit later, voices in the next building did bring the woman out of Morpheus' real.

"Grathios," a female voice was saying on the other side, "can you get more flour from the back? I need to get started on Dalia's order."

"Sure thing, honey." a man's voice replied.

The Warrior Princess quickly got up and lifted the sleeping child into her arms. Then, she turned to the small door and waited for the man to come in.

Grathios was about Xena's age, tall, with dark brown hair and skin tanned by the many years spent riding with the army. Now, even though his life style had changed, he maintained the sun's marks and his well-built muscular body. When he opened the door and stepped into the warehouse his jaw fell open at the sight of his former commander. "Xena!" he finally managed to say.

"Hello, Grathios." the woman greeted.

"What was that, Grathios?" the female voice asked from the shop.

"Can I call her?" the man asked to the warrior woman in a whisper.

Xena nodded in return.

"Come on here, Phaedra." he called. "We've got a visitor."

Phaedra pushed a strand of her red her off her face and wiped her hands to a clean cloth to free them from the flour stains. "A visitor?" she mumbled. "Who can that be?" She closed the door to make sure no one got in while the place was unattended and then walked to the back. "By the Gods!" she said when she laid eyes on the unexpected guest. "Xena, it's been so long." She crossed the distance between her and the warrior and, being more familiar with her than Grathios was, she laid her arms around her in a warm hug.

Moments later Phaedra broke the embrace and took a step back so that she could take a look at the little bundle in Xena's arms. "And who's this cutie?" she asked, running a caressing finger over the baby's round cheek.

"This is Eve." the Warrior Princess replied, "My daughter."

"Daughter? You better come down to the house and tell us all about it." Phaedra said, guiding the other woman by the arm. "Close up, will you Grathios?" she asked her husband. "And then come meet us home."

**********

After tending to Eve and during a wonderful breakfast, Xena told Phaedra and Grathios about the events that had lead to the baby's birth and all the things that took place after that. She knew she was taking a chance telling them all about the Olympians' wish to see her daughter dead but there was something that remained from the old days, a trust she had in some of those that had been her subordinates, that told her it was safe. They wouldn't put her or Eve in risk or go against any of her requests. They would believe anything she said, no matter how incredible it sounded - they knew her well enough to know that with her, anything was possible.

Xena finished the large mug of milk that Phaedra had fixed for her and looked back at the couple who sat across the table. "Which is why I'm leaving Greece and I need a favor."

"Anything, Princess." Grathios said while his wife nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to leave Argo with you for a while. Later I'll send someone to get her." Xena said. "Would that be alright?"

"Of course. You know we'll take good care of her."

"Yes." Phaedra added. "But are you sure you want to do that? Don't you want to take her along?"

"Not right now." the other woman answered. "My first priority is getting Eve to safety, which is why I'm taking a ship out of here. The arrangements to take Argo along would take several days and I don't want to wait that long."

"I understand. Well, you can count on us!"

"Thank you. And please, keep this to yourselves." she asked.

"No problem, Princess." Grathios said. "If you need a ride to the sea I can take you there without raising any suspicion because I go to the port often to get supplies."

"That would be great!" Xena cuddled the child and got to her feet. "When can we leave?"

**********

That same afternoon Xena and Eve reached the busy seaport. Grathios said goodbye and left, guiding the pair of strong mules that pulled his cart back down the same road after picking up some supplies.

It didn't take the Warrior Princess long to buy passage for her and her child aboard a ship that would set sail to Egypt on the next tide. It was a merchant ship that had come full of cereal and having sold its load was returning home. Nice and discrete...

She had only enough time to buy some supplies for the journey and then had to climb aboard. On deck holding Eve in her arms, she watched as the ship left the dock that evening before she went down below. This might be the last time she set eyes on Greece.

A while later she settled in the hammock the captain said was to be hers, with Eve lying on top of her. Soon, the smooth rocking of the ship had put them both to sleep.

**********

In the depths of the sea the powerful God sensed the presence of the child in his domain. Upon closer inspection he found out that Xena and the bringer of the twilight were aboard a merchant ship that had set sail for Egypt a few hours back.

Gathering his strength, Poseidon prepared the winds and the waves to create the most powerful storm he could manage with the vast resources of his domain.

It was dawn when the God commanded the forces of Nature to strike down against the Egyptian vessel.

**********

The Warrior Princess was awakened when the first lightning tore up the sky and the loud rumbling thunder that accompanied it made the walls of the ship's cabin tremble. The strong storm was more than obvious as the rocking of the ship became more violent and the heavy raindrops fell against the outer wood.

As Eve was still asleep on top of her, Xena chose not to move and just hope that the storm would wear itself out, as it usually did. It was a strong ship, crewed with experienced sailors - she'd made sure of that before buying passage for Cleopatra's land - they should be alright.

She caressed her baby daughter's head and with a sigh closed her eyes again.

But immediately after another thunder was heard, this time much louder and the whole ship shook violently, making things tumble down from the shelves and almost throwing mother and daughter out of the canvas hammock. Awaken and frightened, Eve started to cry.

Xena got up as fast as she could, taking her child with her. "Shh, it's alright Eve. It's alright." she whispered, trying to calm her daughter as she picked her weapons from the floor and put them in place. The increasing rocking of the ship and the screams of the sailors on deck told her that they were in trouble but that was no thing to tell a child.

With some difficulty because of the brisk movements of the ship, the Warrior Princess left her cabin and climbed up on deck.

There, havoc ruled. The ship's single mast was gone, half the sailors were missing and waves three times as high as a house threatened to disintegrate the whole structure at any time.

The woman held Eve tighter and clung to the railing with the other arm. However, it was obvious that the ship wouldn't stay afloat for long. Quickly, she looked out into the dawning horizon to assess their location. She knew that they were still sailing along the Greek coast so she needed to find out which way to go when the ship went under. For Eve to survive their time in the seawaters would have to be as short as possible.

**********

Xena's strength was subsiding.

Pushing the improvised raft that she'd made out of the cabin's door, making sure that the child stayed on it, she kept swimming towards land. The peaks of the hills were in sight for ages but somehow she still hadn't reached land. She was tired, frozen and the sight of Eve's skin turning a little blue from the cold was making her despair. She just didn't know if they were going to make it this time...

Later, exhausted, Xena finally collapsed.

As she started to go under, the fisherman's strong hands grabbed her by the wrist. "Oh, no you don't!" the man said. "I've got you now and you and the little babe are gonna be just fine." he added, just in case the woman could still hear him.

Because of the night's incredible storm the boats of the small fishing village had stayed on land and the men were sitting on the sandy beach, making the best of the lost workday by mending their fishing nets. It had been his eldest son who had spotted the woman pushing the tiny raft.

Immediately, Sammos and his boys took their boat to the water to go to her rescue. A good thing too because if they'd taken any longer they would have lost her.

**********

It was dinner time when Xena finally showed signs of life and begun to stir in bed. Sammos' wife let Eve finish the bottle of milk she was feeding her and laid the child down in bed, next to her mother. Then, she sat back on the chair and waited for the woman to wake up.

A few minutes later Xena sprang up to a sitting position and flashed her eyes open. "Eve!" she called.

Elysha got up from the chair and placed a comforting hand on the warrior's shoulder. "It's alright, you're safe."

Looking at the side Xena saw her daughter and immediately picked her up. "Eve, are you alright sweet?" she said as she checked the child.

It was Elysha who replied. "Your baby is fine. The only thing wrong with her was the cold but as soon as we warmed her up she was just fine."

When she was satisfied with her baby's health condition, Xena finally took her eyes off her and looked at the woman who talked to her.

"Hi, I'm Elysha." Sammos' wife introduced herself. "My husband pulled you and the baby out of the sea this afternoon. You were on a ship?"

"Yes." Xena replied as the memories of the sinking stormed into her mind. "We were on a merchant ship that sank with the storm."

"Yes, that was a strong one!" Elysha commented. "You and the baby were lucky to make it - no one else was found." Seeing that the woman was still with an exhausted look on her face, Elysha decided to go get her some food. "Why don't you get some more rest, dear? I'll go and fix you some dinner."

"Alright..." the Warrior Princess answered in a mere whisper as her eyes followed Elysha to the door.

Sammos' wife turned back to face the warrior woman. "By the way, what's your name dear?"

"Anya." Xena lied, fearing that the same thing that happened in Poteideia might happen there.

"Pretty name. I'll be right back, Anya." she said and then walked out of the small room, closing the door behind her.

With the older woman gone, Xena hugged Eve as strongly as it was possible without causing her harm and gently placed a kiss on her head. "I love you, Eve."

**********

The next morning a knock on the door of Sammos' house awoke the Warrior Princess.

She heard the fisherman walk pass her room and go answer. She couldn't make out the first words being exchanged but then she sat up, cocked her head and made an effort.

"...but her name is not Xena." Sammos said. "It's Anya."

"Well, maybe she lied." whoever was at the door said. "She's offended both Poseidon and Athena."

At the mention of the Gods' names Xena got out of bed and started to get dressed as the discussion between Sammos and the two priests who lead the small armies sent by the Gods heated.

When they stormed through the fisherman's house she was already leaping out the window.

While the two priests remained with Sammos and his family, trying to convince them that the woman and child they'd taken in were evil, the soldiers searched the house.

As soon as she entered the bedroom Athena's archer noticed the open window and rushed to it. "There she is!" she screamed to the others as she pulled out an arrow. "She's running away!" While the others rushed out the door, the woman calmly armed her bow and expertly aimed. When she was good and ready she released the arrow and watched as it crossed the air with amazing speed and sank in its victim's shoulder.

The strong pain made the Warrior Princess take in a sharp breath but she didn't let out a sound and didn't even waver. She just kept running to the woods.

Coming from Sammos' house, the warriors of Athena and Poseidon started to give chase.

Xena didn't want to lose the small head start she had over her pursuers but running through the woods with an arrow sunk in her flesh and its wooden shaft sticking out was simply impossible. As soon as she was deep enough in the forest for the temple soldiers not to have her in plain sight she stopped near a tall pine tree and sat down on the ground. Gently, she placed Eve on her lap and beckoned her to be quiet. Then, she pressed the side of her wounded shoulder against the rugged trunk and without hesitation because there was no time to waste she broke off the arrowhead, biting down on her lip to stifle her scream of pain. Then, she pulled out the long shaft. She would have liked to bandage her wound but the approaching voices told her that she had to move on.

Xena collected the baby in her arms and started running again, unable to stop the abundant bleeding of her wound.

"Look!" Xena heard a man's voice say somewhere behind. "Blood - she's wounded."

"Here!" a second voice said. "There's a blood stain here. The woman went that way!"

"Shit!" the Warrior Princess muttered under her breath when she realized that they'd picked up her trail.

**********

The hide-and-seek game had been going on for a good couple of hours.

Xena was incredibly tired because of the recent shipwreck and blood loss and had so far been unable to shake off the temple soldiers. They'd been getting deeper and deeper into the forest and sometimes even going around in circles. To add to that, Xena had no idea where she was, only that she'd washed up somewhere along the coast and that wasn't enough for her to know what safe hiding places were around.

To make things worse, Eve was getting hungry. Her little annoyed frown and baby noises that the raven-haired woman already knew how to interpret made that quite obvious. For a while, Xena had managed to sooth the child by offering her a finger to suck on but that wasn't enough anymore. Eve wanted to be fed now!

Fearing that her baby might start to cry and alert the soldiers the Warrior Princess had to think fast.

When she spotted an older, bigger tree, the woman easily climbed up on it and settled up high with her back against the strong trunk and her legs along a wide branch. There she undid just enough bindings on her armor to expose her creamy breasts and quietly fed her daughter.

Below, on the ground, the soldiers searched for her trail right under her.

A while later, when Eve had had her fill, Xena fixed up her armor again and dressed her wound with a torn piece of her shift. Then, she waited for the temple warriors to move away so that she could climb down.

Eve looked up at her mother's face as the woman focused her attentions on four soldiers who tried to find their tracks on the ground. Playfully, she curled a lock of Xena's silky raven hair around her tiny fingers but soon enough was bored with that game and started to look for new amusement, letting her eyes roam through the tree branches. It was a little grayish bird that caught her attention. It was leaping along in the middle of the leaves, poking with its beak on the wood and constantly keeping alert, looking left and right. Eve smiled at the bird and kept staring at it. When it flew away she giggled.

Below, a warrior heard the child and looked up. "There she is! Archers!" he called.

Before the two women loyal to Athena had the time to arm their bows, the Warrior Princess had already somersaulted off the tree, knocking one of the two men out when she landed on him. Then, and keeping Eve held tightly to her chest, she used her free arm to backhand the first archer across the face sending her flying against the nearest tree.

The soldier who was still standing pulled out his sword as Athena's second archer met the same fate as her companion when the Warrior Princess delivered a strong kick to her gut.

"She's here!" the remaining man shouted when Xena turned his way. He held on tightly to his sword and prepared to meet her blade.

Having to worry about Eve, Xena chose not to engage in a sword fight. She pulled out her chakram and threw it at the man. The round weapon cut through the iron blade first and then the soldier's throat, before it arched in the air and returned to its mistress' hand.

Again, mother and daughter got on the run because more warriors were coming, alerted by the man's call.

**********

By the time of dusk she could barely feel the arm on the wounded shoulder's side. Eve had been the only one who'd had anything to eat all day and by now she was starving. On another little run into some of her pursuers, Xena had managed to get herself a sprained ankle and sore ribs.

She'd taken so many turns in those woods to escape the joined forces of the two Gods that she'd completely lost her sense of direction. It was a pretty desperate situation and if it wasn't for the sake of her daughter's life she felt her strength would have abandoned her by now.

Xena was running as fast as her hurt ankle would allow her to escape the warriors who, a while ago, had managed to pick up her trail again. Fortunately it appeared that she'd managed to lose them in the maze of trees.

Up ahead Xena spotted a large dark shape that shot up above the trees against the darkening sky. It appeared to be a roof. Tired and hungry as she was the Warrior Princess decided to take a chance and go for it. Whoever lived there surely wouldn't give her shelter but at least she could try to steal some food and maybe even a horse.

That's, of course, if she managed to get there...

When she got closer Xena realized that the building appeared to be abandoned for a while because of the creeping plants that grew on the outside walls. Judging by the looks of it, it appeared to be a temple.

Not being in the best of terms with the Olympians the woman was going to turn around and leave, maybe climb up on a tree again and spend the night there, hopefully without being detected. The sculpted rune of war at the temple entrance made her change her mind. She figured she had better chances with Ares than with the bunch of warriors who searched for her in the woods.

Quickly, she walked to the temple and climbed the three stone steps. The heavy doors were open so she just let herself in and locked them behind.

The room was empty. A large stone altar was at the center and behind it a skeleton shaped throne was the focus of the room. In the back a small wooden door probably lead to the priest's quarters, most likely empty now that the temple was no longer in use. There were still a pair of old swords decorating the wall as well as a heavy dark curtain but in the whole temple reigned an utter silence that proved that it was empty. Xena sighed in relief and prayed that the soldiers would not enter another God's temple.

She walked right pass the empty stone altar. Then she stepped behind the grim throne and slid along its back, collapsing to the ground with her daughter in her arms.

**********

When she opened her eyes again Xena realized that she must have fallen asleep at least for an hour or so, judging by the dark night peeking through the single window above the temple's entrance.

Looking down on her lap she saw Eve quietly smiling back at her. "Hey little one." the warrior said, gently stroking the child's arm. "I guess mommy took a nap..."

The baby giggled as a reply.

With some difficulty because of her injuries and taking support on the throne, Xena got to her feet. A quick glance around the room showed that she was still alone.

'Good.' the woman thought. Then, she walked to the back door and pushed it open. "Let's see what's in here, shall we?"

No one was there now but it was easy to tell this had been the temple's caretaker room. A small cot was set against the wall, stripped of any mattress or blankets and wooden shutters covered a small rectangular window. On the other side, a dragon shaped fountain spilled fresh water into a marble basin and on one corner a pile of junk was left behind near a small short marble column.

Still holding Eve, Xena knelt beside the abandoned objects and started to inspect them. Maybe there'd be something useful there. She sure needed a lot of stuff since most of her belongings and been lost when the Egyptian ship sank.

Most of it was old rags, shattered pottery and other rubbish but she also managed to find a lamp with oil still left in it and the flint stones to light it and a half-full bottle of red wine.

She set the selected items on the marble column and lit up the lamp.

"So, sweetie," she said, turning her piercing blue eyes to the baby in her arms, "wanna take a bath?"

**********

With Eve tended and comfortably settled in the cot among the curtain she'd ripped from the other rooms' wall, Xena focused her attention on herself. A few sips of wine coated her stomach for the time being while she laid her foot inside the marble basin and let the cold water that ran from the fountain ease the pain in her sprained ankle. About the bruised ribs there was nothing she could do but she still had to clean up the wound on her shoulder. First, just let that swelling on the ankle go down a bit...

Suddenly, she felt the strong presence of the War God. He materialized with his body already pressed to hers, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other falling into the basin and massaging her ankle, making the pain go away.

She didn't even have the time to make one of her smart remarks before he spoke. "Hello, my dear." he said, sensuously breathing on her neck. "What brings you to my temple? Certainly not worship..."

She flashed a scowl to the stone dragon head that kept spilling the cold water into the basin before setting her foot back on the ground. Whatever he'd done to her ankle it had made the pain go away and she reflexively sighed in relief when she didn't feel the same ache upon setting her weight on both feet. "Certainly not." she said as she turned around and took a step back, putting a little space between them. "I just needed a place to stay for the night and I didn't think you'd mind if I took your hospitality."

"Hospitality." the dark God repeated, showing one of his irresistible grins. "And I thought you'd come to pay up."

Her dark eyebrows knitted as she strolled back to the cot where Eve was lying. "Pay up? For what?" she asked, picking up her leathers. She didn't like to be before him with nothing on but her undergarments. Not now, not after he'd started claiming that he loved her.

Still grinning, Ares closed the distance between him and his temptress and casually took hold of her leathers. Like this she'd have to either ask or yank it from his hand if she wanted to put it on. "Don't play games, Xena. You and I have a deal."

"Deal?"

"Uh-uhm." the God replied nodding as he gently pulled the leather dress off her hands.

She didn't want to start a fight now so she offered no resistance.

"We made a deal back in Amphipolis, remember?" Ares went on. He dropped the leather back on the cot and moved his hands to her shoulders, gently massaging her flesh without bruising her wound. "Don't you think it's about time we seal it? Since we were interrupted before..."

"We have no deal, Ares." she said with a flat tone, shaking his warm hands off her so that he wouldn't rise in her desires too hard to resist. "When we were... interrupted in Amphipolis I told you that I'd rather do things my way, remember?" she questioned, arching her brow.

Eve already slept and noticed nothing of the exchange between her mother and the God of War. The two adults kept eyeing each other under the dim light of the single lamp that lit the room.

With the grin gone from his handsome features, Ares stepped towards her again, making her back away and kept advancing until he had her cornered against the stone wall, next to the wooden cot. "Stop playing games, Xena." he said with a harsher tone and the play gone from his voice. "You and I both know that you planned it all along - you knew I'd come to rescue Eve."

"But what you saved was not my daughter." She tried to get away from him but he placed both hands against the wall, one on each side of her, cutting off any possible escape.

"I thought it was Eve!" he said, raising his voice but then went on with a calmer tone. "If I hadn't shown up to fight Athena you and I both know that Eve would be dead." He quickly glanced over the sleeping child and then back to the beautiful woman before him. "So I'd say I kept my end of the bargain."

"If we had a deal..."

"We do!" he interrupted. "And you know that. Stop playing me for a fool, Xena I came to collect. Even if we don't stay together and have a child - you promised me your body as well. I think I deserve at least that!" he roughly spat out at her as he slid his hand up her body stopping as he started to massage a breast over the soft material of her undergarments.

Angered, Xena harshly slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" she demanded, kneeing him on the groin as hard as she could.

When he bent down, shocked by her powerful blow, she took the opportunity to escape from him.

"Oh no you don't!" the God said spinning around and grabbing her by the wrist. He had recovered quickly from her attack because he was no mere mortal; otherwise he'd be left lying there holding on to his privates for a long time.

When Xena felt his grasp on her wrist she quickly turned around, used her other hand to grab him by the top of his leather vest and taking advantage of the momentum of his own moves she threw him to the ground. He held on tightly to her and they both tumbled down.

Fortunately Eve did sleep like a baby and showed no reaction to the trouble around her.

When they hit the ground Ares used his godly strength to overpower the woman and rolled until he was lying on top of her.

Xena kept struggling against his powerful grasp but it was impossible. He had her pinned down against the cold stone floor. With one hand he held both her wrists over her head as he knelt between her legs and his weight pressed against her made it impossible for her struggle to succeed as his other hand found his way under her clothes, towards her womanhood.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Xena kept saying.

Still, the Warrior Princess was not just going to lie there and let him take what he wanted without a fight. Even though it was hopeless she kept trying.

Finally angered with the woman's resistance, Ares took his free hand and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to face him. He was going to tell her to stop fighting, that she had to accept his deal. The Gods would not give up and she'd need his assistance again. That if she backed down now he would not be there for her again. But what he saw when she stared at him... Her bright blue eyes were wide and moist with fear. Fear! She thought he'd actually hurt her!

Realizing he'd gone way too far Ares quickly released her from his grip and stood up.

Xena walked to the cot and sat there shaking, covering her scantly dressed body with a piece of the curtain that was nestling Eve.

He wanted to get close to her but he feared he might frighten her again so he watched her from where he stood. "I'm sorry, Xena." he said, his voice sounding true and filled with guilt and regret. "I'd never force you, you know that. I..."

"Just get out!" the Warrior Princess said with a bitter voice and half pouting to stop her lip from quivering. Ares was going to step closer but she repeated, "Get out! I'll be out of your temple in no time."

"There's no need for that."

"Yes, there is." she said with trembling words. "I won't let you have me just for..."

"No." the dark God interrupted. "Forget that. My temples are always open to you, Xena. You know that. For free." he added, still watching her shaking form as she kept her eyes fixed on the floor. "I'm really sorry, Xena."

"Get out..." she repeated, now her words sounding more like a plead.

Finally he got the message. She wanted to be left alone and this was not the right time for apologies. Maybe later. Sighing as he looked at his only love Ares vanished into the aether.

Xena was just catching her breath after wrestling with the God of War when a flash of light came from the throne room.

"Shit!" the warrior said under her breath. "Can't he take a hint?"

She put on her leather dress and walked to the next room, ready for another round with Ares. As she passed through the door she saw that the room was still empty but the stone altar was full of offerings she knew were meant for her. She walked pass the throne and examined everything closer. Food, medicine, bandages, the things she needed to care for Eve and even the rag doll that had been lost at sea.

"Thank you." she said to the air. She knew he'd be listening.

**********

With the God of War's gifts it was easy to clean and bandage her shoulder wound. It looked good, with no signs of infection and Xena didn't expect it to give her much more trouble. Luckily she was a fast healer.

Both she and Eve had plenty to eat, clean clothes and a good night's sleep.

In the morning the Warrior Princess packed what she wanted to take from the altar and left the temple when the sun was already brightening up the day.

Fortunately the warriors of Poseidon and Athena who'd chased her the day before were nowhere in sight. Maybe they'd already searched that area and moved on. She didn't know.

Without Gabrielle to turn to Xena decided to go to Hercules. Surely with him and Iolaus she'd find some support. Maybe they could help her to find some solution to her problem. Things were getting so hard since Eve had been born...

When she finally came to the edge of the woods, just a while before the sun reached its zenith, Xena realized she had to make a decision - she was either following down the road she could already sight or she'd go a little beyond it and pick up the harder, less used trail that shepherds used to cross with their flocks.

As usual the hardest option had to be the wisest. The woman sighed, kissed the baby in her arms and walked pass the road to the small trail.

With the spring equinox a few weeks away festivals of Dionysus were bound to be held in Corinth and they always attracted hordes of people, which meant the roads would get crowded and chances were, sooner or later, some idiot was bound to want to kill Eve. Going through the shepherds' trail until the gorge would be much safer, out of sight. Then she only had to cross the suspension bridge and cover a few more miles.

Either Hercules would be in Corinth or someone there would be able to direct her to him.

**********

The soft afternoon wind grew stronger as Xena and Eve reached the suspension bridge. Standing on the edge, the Warrior Princess looked down and she couldn't even see the bottom. A thin white mist was the last thing her eyes could make out. "I hate these places." she said, looking at her baby. "So beautiful, so mysterious... and so easy to take a wrong step and end up like a stain on the bottom."

Eve giggled a reply.

"Right. If you only understood a word I'm saying, you'd realize this is not a joke."

Unaware of the eyes who watched her, Xena made sure that the backpack she was carrying with the stuff she'd brought from the temple was secure and walked to the bridge. She strongly wrapped her arms around the child and stepped onto the wooden structure. "Here we go!"

Slowly the warrior woman started to walk along the bridge. It was around ten meters in length and less than a meter wide so with each step she took it would dangle dangerously over the seemingly bottomless pit. Over them the wind sounded louder because of the tight gorge but even so Xena was quite aware of the crackling of the wood under her feet. It was a perfectly normal sound and it didn't mean that the bridge was old or damaged but it was still quite unnerving.

When she was about half way through the bridge a bright flash of light forced the Warrior Princess to close her eyes. Immediately her heart raced and her daughter's name escaped her lips. "Eve!"

She felt the wrapping of heavy chains around her legs even before she recovered her sight.

Behind her, Hephaestus pulled the metal bindings and made the woman fall.

Xena went down, landing propped up on her elbows to prevent the child from being slammed against the wooden boards.

She wanted to get her sword so that she could take a swing at Athena who was right before her now but someone jumped to her back and was trying to grab her arms. With a quick glance back she realized it was Artemis.

Desperately and with her heart pounding out of control Xena tried to free herself from the Gods. Around her she could see others that she did not know. Probably minor deities.

Hephaestus pulled on his chains again, dragging the woman a little. Finally, using her godly strength, Artemis managed to pull Xena's arms from Eve and immobilize them behind her back.

"No! Get off of me!" the Warrior Princess shouted as she struggled against the impossible odds. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

Ignoring the mortal woman's protests Athena bent down and picked up the baby who was already stirring and crying.

"I'm sorry, Xena." the Goddess said to the woman who was still pinned down against the bridge's boards. "You know the child can not be allowed to live."

"No!" Xena's eyes were already stricken with tiny red lines as she anticipated the tragedy to come. She fought so hard against Hephaestus' chains and Artemis' grip that all her muscles were already aching. Still, it didn't make the slightest difference. They were Gods and she was a mere mortal.

Athena held the baby in her arms and stared into her watery eyes. 'She's pretty' the Goddess thought. But that didn't make a difference. "You know, I did try to have Gabrielle finish her off with the help of the Furies but since that didn't work it had to come to this. I'm sorry Xena."

"No Athena!" the raven-haired woman said with a desperate voice. "She's just a child. Don't do it, please! Please Athena... Don't hurt my daughter, I beg you!"

"Don't." the Goddess said looking, down at the immobilized mortal. "It really doesn't become you. Say goodbye, Xena..."

"Don't, please..."

It was too late. To defend her race Athena was capable of anything and she threw the child over the side of the bridge.

"Eve!" Xena called out as she saw her crying baby plunge into the depths of the pit. She desperately tried to hold out her hand to catch the baby but Artemis didn't loosen her grip one bit.

The baby's cry echoed through the gorge for a bit but then, suddenly, it ceased to be heard.

A sly grin showed up on Athena's face. "It's over."

"No!" Xena cried out as tears started to run freely on her face. "Eve! Eve!" she called, even though it was too late. With her heart ripped out she stopped fighting and just kept mindlessly repeating her child's name as the tears kept falling.

In an instant the Gods were gone leaving the woman alone to wail the loss of her second child.

"Eve!" she cried to the winds that carried the child's name.

**********

 

The small village's tavern was pretty crowded that evening. Along the high wooden bar only one stool was still empty. On all the others clients were sitting, savoring their drinks or waiting to be served. Even the small square tables scattered around the room were full either with people eating dinner or playing games of hazard with a spirited drink by the side.

When she got to the establishment there wasn't a single free seat at the tables so she took the stool on the bar and ordered her meal. It didn't take long for a servant girl to come out of the kitchen with a bowl of meat soup, which she placed in front of the woman.

It had been days since she'd betrayed Xena under the Furies' influence and Gabrielle was getting desperate. She'd searched and searched but the Warrior Princess had been careful in covering up her trail. Not knowing where else to turn Gabrielle was preparing to go see Cyrene when a conversation between a beautiful warrior woman and an Athenian soldier caught her attention.

The couple was sitting at a table near the bar eating roast pig from well furnished plates. Gabrielle caught the conversation in the middle.

"...and then, Athena ripped the child from Xena's arms and threw her over the railing. That pit is so deep that we could still hear her cry for ages before she shut up when she hit the bottom." the woman said.

"And then they killed the Warrior Princess too?" the soldier asked.

"No, just the kid. When Athena made us all vanish Xena was left there, crying on that bridge outside Corinth. Pathetic!"

"Yeah. If the Gods say the kid should die, Xena should have killed her herself."

"Yup." the woman agreed. "But it's done now!"

'No!' Gabrielle thought. 'Eve is dead? By the Gods, don't let it be true! I have to get to Xena.' She flipped a couple of coins on the bar and rushed out of the tavern leaving the soup untouched where the servant girl had placed it.

**********

The Warrior Princess witnessed the second sunrise, still lying with her stomach down against the wooden boards of the bridge.

Her eyes were swollen and stricken with red lines but still open and staring down to the mist that had devoured her baby girl. By now, she'd run out of tears.

The thought of following Eve down to her death had been in her mind at first because the pain was so great. Eventually, it subsided. Committing suicide just wasn't in her nature. Most of her existence she'd fought so hard just to stay alive...

Instead she just lay there mourning the death of another child. The thought of moving away and getting on with her life was too unbearable.

In her head, over and over, she kept wondering what she could have done different, where had she gone wrong.

If only she'd just screwed some guy and told everyone that the child was his... Who'd know? If only she'd stayed with the Northern Amazons...

Ares. He'd helped her and offered her a deal. Why hadn't she taken it? Because it would mean giving up the future, she'd told him. Would it really? Would it be worse than losing her child? She'd always been able to handle Ares her own way. She'd always been able to have her way with him, sooner or later. Would it have been that bad to settle with him and have his child? It wouldn't be worse than this.

If only she could go back and say yes. Together they'd keep Eve safe.

But there was no turning back. Time was cruel and ruthless. It didn't care that she was lying on that bridge with a broken heart. It just kept going forward, not caring who it trampled on the way, ignoring all things...

Athena had murdered her child. There was nothing left for her to do.

Now she only had Eve's memory to cherish and honor, remembering her with all the love she felt.

And revenge. She owed that to Eve. She was an innocent child ripped from her mother's arms and sent to her death by a selfish Goddess.

Her death should not go unavenged! It would not!

Killing a God was not the easiest thing in the world; still, to honor her child's memory and satisfy her hatred for the Gods Xena knew it would be within her reach. She'd killed Callisto before and she was a Goddess. Of course she didn't have a clue to where the hind's blood was and Ares had gotten rid of the dagger of Helios.

There was, however, another way. Hercules had stabbed Zeus with a bone belonging to Cronos and that had done the trick. Zeus was History! Surely he'd know where to find the titan's grave again. There she could get another bone, make a weapon and destroy Athena!

She'd only have to persuade Hercules to help her but that she would, one way or the other. It didn't really matter anymore. Only the death of Athena was important.

With renewed purpose for her life the Warrior Princess finally got up and walked the remaining length of the bridge. This time the sounds of the crackling wood were completely ignored by the determined woman.

Her steps never faltered and even though she didn't feel any hunger, thirst or fatigue she recognized that she was probably dehydrated and overall weak. After all, she'd lain motionless on that bridge for two days.

She decided to hurry to Corinth, take care of herself and find Hercules.

Then, sweet revenge.

**********

Two days later the Warrior Princess entered the village's main street on the back of a muscled brown horse. She'd recovered her strength in Corinth and found out that Hercules and Iolaus had gone to see a friend who lived in a cabin in the woods not far from the place where Xena had given birth to Eve. That's where she was headed. A couple more days and she'd get there thanks to the horse she'd won on a bet in a dart-throwing game. It had been easy.

It was the beginning of the evening and the whole village was quite busy but the raven-haired woman didn't seem to notice. She rode straight to the stables with an empty gaze in her eyes and paid the man there to tend to her mount while she got something to eat.

Then she went to the tavern, sat down on a small table in the corner and when the servant approached her, ordered some soup and roast quail.

Xena remained lost in her won thoughts, completely ignoring all the activity around her. She took no notice of all the people seating at the other tables, eating and chatting or those who sat at the bar. She even ignored the typical town drunk who stumbled about just outside the door with a bottle in his hand. She sat quietly with her elbows rudely planted on the table and her head resting in her hands as she waited for her meal to come. It better come quick - she had no intention of growing roots on that seat! She planned to get back on the road as soon as she finished eating. She didn't mind spending the night out in the woods.

Just as the servant placed the food on Xena's table another woman walked through the tavern's door and ran her eyes over the customers. She stopped when she spotted the Warrior Princess.

Gabrielle didn't look her best either but the circles under her eyes weren't as deep as Xena's. She bit down her lip when she saw how terrible her friend looked. She was pale and her eyes were red and swollen. Her hair was robbed of its natural shine and she looked so sad...

Even so her eyes had some of their special glow. The bard didn't know that it was because of the other woman's desire for vengeance.

The Amazon crossed the room and walked to her friend's table. Xena was already eating, with her eyes set on the bottom of her plate and paid no attention to the person approaching her until she spoke.

"Xena." Gabrielle said softly, pulling a chair and sitting down.

The warrior finally lifted her eyes from the food and looked up at the bard. She said nothing and merely eyed the other woman with a strange expression that Gabrielle didn't quite know how to interpret. A moment later she stared back to the plate and continued eating without saying a word.

"I'm so sorry, Xena." Gabrielle said holding back a sob. She had to be strong for her friend. "Sorry for... Eve... and I'm sorry for the stupid way I acted before."

The taller woman showed no reaction to the bard's words and kept shoveling down the food she needed to keep her body healthy for the job she was going to do.

"That just wasn't me, Xena."

"I know." the warrior finally said using a bitter voice. "Athena said it were the Furies, just before she killed Eve."

Tears were now rolling quietly down the Amazon's round cheeks. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for what I did, Xena. That wasn't me. I'd never harm Eve."

Xena was almost finishing her meal and kept her eyes set on the plate as she spoke. "Doesn't matter now. She's gone, dead. Athena made sure of that."

"Of course it matters!" the bard argued. "Your forgiveness matters to me! I don't want my best friend thinking that I'd hurt her child."

With the plate empty Xena pulled out her leather money pouch, opened it and placed just enough coins on the table to pay for her meal. "I know you wouldn't, Gabrielle." she said, standing up and finally facing the Amazon again. "But I can't forgive you either. Eve's my daughter and she's dead."

The bard's face fell with her friend's words and she just sat there as Xena circled around the table and left the tavern.

Was that it? Was their friendship over because of something she'd done under the influence of the Furies? No! That couldn't be, it wasn't fair! Xena admitted that she wasn't to blame so why couldn't she forgive?

Things couldn't be left like this. She couldn't let her go.

Gabrielle quickly got up and rushed to the tavern's door. "Xena!" she called when she stepped outside.

The Warrior Princess was no longer in sight. Assuming that Argo was still with her mistress, Gabrielle raced down the street to the big wooden building with three horses standing just outside. It looked like the stable.

She entered and took a quick look at the animals inside - Argo was not amongst them so she walked over to the man who was shoveling crap in one of the stalls. "Excuse me." she said, tapping him on the shoulder.

The man stopped his work and looked at the Amazon with his gray eyes. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you saw my friend... She is tall, blue eyes, dressed in leather..."

"A warrior?"

"Yes." the bard confirmed.

"Yes, I did." the man replied. "She left her mount in that last stall there and went to the tavern, I guess. She paid in advance too!"

"Did you see where she was headed?"

"To the tavern, I told you." the man said, wondering if the blonde had a hearing problem or was just plain slow.

"Yes, but that was when she arrived. I mean now, when she left. Did you see which way she went?"

"Left? She didn't. Her horse is right over there." the man stepped out of that stall to point at the place where Xena's mount should be. "Well I'll be..."

The horse was gone.

**********

Kicking the muscled flanks of her mount Xena urged the animal to gallop even faster.

She'd been careful not to leave any trails for Gabrielle to follow when she left the village and planned to put as much distance between herself and the Amazon as she could. She didn't want the bard to intrude when she persuaded Hercules to show her Cronos' burial ground.

**********

Two days later, early in the evening, the Warrior Princess finally spotted a small log cabin in the forest. It's finishing was rough and there were no other constructions around it, not even a corral or a well. On the top, a small gray stone chimney was smoking.

Xena guided her mount at slow pace to the cabin and dismounted when she finally reached it. She tied the animal's rein to a tree branch and walked to the door, knocking on it a couple of times.

From inside a familiar voice answered "Coming!"

Moments later Hercules opened the door. "Xena!" he said, genuinely surprised to see the woman. He greeted her with a smile and a bear hug. "Hi, come in."

"Hello." the warrior said with a flat tone as she entered the cabin.

The small place had no divided rooms. A rough wooden table took the center, surrounded by benches and opposite to the door was the hearth. Against the wall to one side were three narrow cots, piled up as bunks. She couldn't see Hercules fitting into one of those...

She sat at the table even before she was invited. "Take care of my horse, will you?" she asked the demi-God without even facing him.

The tall man finally caught on that something was not right. "Sure." he said, staring at the woman with a frown. "Is everything alright?"

"We'll talk later, Hercules." she answered, still with her eyes pinned to the wooden top of the table. "Please, just tend to my mount."

"I will but then you'll tell me what's wrong." Limping, he stepped outside the cabin and went to get the saddle off Xena's horse. He was shocked to see that it wasn't Argo - Xena seemed so attached to that mare. And neither Gabrielle nor Eve were anywhere in sight. 'Something is definitely very wrong!'

When he returned inside Hercules laid Xena's belongings near the bunks and served the woman a bowl of the soup he'd just finished making. Then, he sat across from her. "Now will you tell me what's wrong? Where's Gabrielle? And Argo? And the little cutie?"

The woman sighed and stifled her cries. "Argo's with a friend, Gabrielle and I aren't in the best of terms and Eve is dead."

He was speechless. Xena put everything out so flat and matter-of-fact that it was hard to believe how horrible it was. Her daughter was dead?

A few minutes later he finally managed to speak again. "Dead? Eve is dead?"

It hurt to hear that spoken out over and over, but over the years she'd gotten to be good at keeping her feelings buried deep so in her face not even half the pain she was feeling was visible as she stared down into the bowl of soup. "Yes." she confirmed, holding back a sob. "Athena killed her about a week back."

"Xena, I'm so sorry." Hercules got up, circled around the rectangular table and sat next to her on a bench. "I had no idea." He wrapped is strong arm around her shoulders hoping to give her some comfort but the woman wouldn't relax one bit. He could feel her entire body tense and trembling now and then. "I'm so sorry." he repeated. "Iolaus and I came here to visit an old friend. They're out hunting but I had to stay behind because I hurt my foot in a fight. We've been out of touch for a while..."

"So I guess you didn't hear that the Gods were targeting my baby." she bitterly said.

"No. I thought that had ended when I killed Zeus."

"Well it didn't and Athena killed her."

"I'm sorry, Xena. I should have been there. Maybe..."

"No." she interrupted. "Don't Hercules. Don't start with the what ifs. It probably would have made no difference."

Hercules didn't know what to say so he just gave her a squeeze and remained quiet.

"Eve's dead, nothing will change that." she stated. "Now there's only one thing to do."

"What?"

"Kill Athena."

"What?" He forced her to turn on the bench and lifted her head with his hand under her chin so that she had to face him. "That's nonsense, Xena! Nothing will bring your daughter back. You'll end up getting yourself killed!"

Her face, still marked with circles under her grieving eyes, became angry at her friend's words. She abruptly got to her feet and stood before him looking down into his eyes. "Nonsense? How can you say that?"

"She's a Goddess, Xena. She'll kill you and won't lose any sleep over it." Hercules said with his voice a little raised. "Now that my father and Hera are dead she is probably the ruler of Olympus, don't you see that?"

"And don't you see it's my duty to kill her?" the woman shouted with salty tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "I'm Eve's mother!"

Hercules reached out and captured Xena's hand in his, trying to comfort her. "I don't think Eve would want you dead to avenge her death. Let it go, Xena. I've been there, I lost children and I know it's not easy."

"No, it's not." she said between strong sobs.

He ran his hand through her raven tresses pushing the hair away from her face. "But it's the best. Believe me."

The woman finally nodded and leaned into his brad chest with tears running freely from her eyes. Hercules held her and rocked her gently, trying to make the pain go away.

**********

Halfway through the night the woman finally moved. She'd been awake since she lay down but she wanted to make sure Hercules was deep in his sleep before she got up. She slid to the edge of her bed and peeked down to the bunk below - the son of Zeus was lying with his stomach down and his arm dangling out of the blankets, breathing deep in a slow rhythm. He was obviously in Morpheus' domain.

Silent as a cat Xena climbed down from her bed and walked the short distance to the cabin's door. Carefully, she opened it and stepped outside. Then, she closed the door behind her.

From her prior conversation with the demi-God it became quite obvious that he wouldn't help her get the titan's bones she needed to off Athena so she decided to give him a little incentive.

Outside the night wasn't too dark but it was chilly; with her mind so focused the Warrior Princess didn't notice.

She passed by the brown horse who was tied by a long rein and grazing near the cabin and quietly walked to a small rock formation that she noticed on her way there.

"I should find what I need here." she whispered as she knelt beside the rock. It had no more height than a child but in its ripples and small holes hosted the small plant Xena was searching for. She pulled out the spherical seeds of a bunch of them, careful not to crush them between her fingers.

When she was satisfied with the amount of seeds she held in the palm of her hand the warrior got to her feet, turned around and walked back to the cabin. She entered and without waking up the man, she climbed to her bed and lay down. The precious seeds were left in a small hole on one of the logs that made the cabin's wall, just next to the place where she rested.

Finally, and too tired to think or dream, Xena fell asleep with her daughter's little rag doll in her arms.

**********

The two got up early in the morning, took turns washing up and started the breakfast preparations.

Xena remained silent, still inwardly crying, mourning Eve and Hercules not quite knowing what to say. Trying to comfort someone who'd just lost a loved one was not his strong point. Besides, he'd lost his own children to the wrath of a Goddess and he knew there was nothing anyone could say that would make the pain go away.

While the son of Zeus prepared something hot over the fire Xena squeezed the juice out of plump oranges into a pair of mugs. When she was done she made her way to her bunk, pretending to check something in her belongings and got the spherical seeds. Back on the table, she crushed them into one of the mugs.

"Here you go!" Hercules said when he placed the food on the table. "Boiled eggs."

The woman said nothing; she just sat down on one of the benches and started to eat. Taking the hint that his friend did not want to talk Hercules did the same.

When he lifted up the mug and took it to his lips the Warrior Princess watched carefully. 'I hope he doesn't pick up the taste.'

He drank a bit, laid the mug down and continued to eat, making Xena sigh in relief.

**********

About an hour later Hercules was still sitting on the wooden bench with his elbows on the table and his head supported by his hands. His eyes just refused to open all the way and he felt kind of dizzy, lightheaded, swinging in his seat for balance every now and then.

'Good.' Xena thought as she stood near the door with her back against the logs. 'It's taking effect.' She walked to the table and sat next to her friend. She knew it was a horrible thing she was doing to him but this time she felt the ends did justify the means. "Hercules."

He lifted his head and looked at her through his disheveled hair.

"Where's Cronos' burial ground?"

Because of the drug in his system the demi-God answered.

A moment later Xena was running out the door.

**********

With the precise instructions Hercules had given her under the effect of the powerful drug, Xena had no trouble in finding Cronos' final resting place. Well, it did help that Zeus had neglected to magically conceal it the last time he'd been there...

Once inside, she selected a rib and brought it back to the log cabin.

When she walked through the door, Hercules was still on the same place, sitting on the bench. By now the drug had worked further into his system and made him pass out so his head was fallen over the tabletop.

Xena walked to her friend, stroked his hair and gently kissed him on the head. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Hercules." she said, caring very little about whether he would forgive her later or not. Did it matter? If she personally killed Athena like she planned to do the other Gods would probably chase her, so odds were there wouldn't be any 'later'.

Using what instruments she could find in the small cabin, Xena sharpened one end of the rib bone so it would be easy to use it as a stabbing weapon. Then, she carefully wrapped a rag around the other end and tied it securely so it would make kind of a hilt. Well, more like a handle, maybe...

When she was finished she packed her things and took them outside. She saddled her horse and got on the road.

Athens was her destination. She couldn't think of a better place to start her search for the Goddess of Wisdom. The whole damn city was devoted to her!

Behind, on the cabin, Hercules was left on the same spot. It was sure that he wouldn't wake up until the next day and by then the Warrior Princess would be long gone.

**********

The next dawn Xena got on her way again. She made an early start because she didn't want to waste any time. She wanted to get to Athens as soon as possible, find Athena and sink that dagger in her gut.

She hated the Goddess so much right now that the only thing that mattered was putting an end to that bitch's immortal life. She wanted it so bad she could taste it...

When the muscled brown horse started to foam from the mouth and showing other signs of exhaustion, the woman finally slowed the gallop and decided to stop. She dismounted and guided the poor animal to nearby creek so that he could rest and both of them could get a fresh drink of water.

By the side of the creek she loosened the animal's reins so that he could drink and graze in peace. Then, she knelt down on the lush green grass that grew on the edge, cupped her hands and dipped them in the water. Then she brought the fresh pure liquid to her mouth and she drank.

When the Warrior Princess prepared to repeat her actions to drink some more her sharp sixth sense tingled telling her she was being watched. She hadn't heard anyone approaching but she could feel the presence right behind her, staring at her.

She jumped to her feet and spun around immediately pulling out her sword. "Who are you?" she demanded of the strange looking figure before her.

He was tall and as far as Xena could tell, quite thin. His whole body was hidden under a very dark gray cloak and a large hood covered his head and fell forward, shielding his face. Whatever he was, he wasn't a normal human being.

"Who are you?" she repeated, aiming her sword at the intruder.

Strangely, he didn't back away.

"I bring a message," the stranger answered, speaking with an echoing voice "from my Lord Ares."

"Ares?" She didn't believe him. Although this guy looked like he could be a servant of the God of War, Ares always spoke to her in person. He didn't send messages through others. "I don't think so."

The emissary simply nodded as if he was expecting that reaction from the warrior woman.

Nearby, the brown horse kept grazing, ignoring the conversation between the human and the unearthly creature.

Xena watched as the emissary's arm came out of the cloak and stretched to her. In the palm of his dark clawed hand he displayed Ares' ring. "My Lord instructed me to show you this if you did not believe me. He said he'd prefer to come and see you himself as usual but urgent matters are keeping him."

The Warrior Princess placed the sword back in the scabbard, took the ring from the emissary's hand and examined it. 'It's Ares' alright.' she concluded. That kind of craftsmanship belonged only to the Gods. Satisfied, she returned the ring. "What's the message?" she asked.

The emissary took the ring and his arm disappeared back into the cloak. "My Lord asks you to go and see him and he'll take you to the Goddess Athena." he answered from behind the dark hood. "He is in one of his temples, just a couple of days' ride west of here."

Xena frowned. "He'll take me to Athena?"

"That's my Lord's message."

"And what does he want in return?" she asked.

"That, I do not know." the emissary replied, shaking his head. "That was all the Lord said." and he dissolved into the air.

The Warrior Princess still tried to grab him to try and squeeze some more information out of him but all her hands touched was the air. The strange creature was gone.

Even with the little he told her it didn't take Xena too long to make up her mind. As soon as her mount looked rested enough she got back on the saddle and started to ride towards the west.

Ares might do a lot of things but lying to her was not one of them. If he said he'd take her to Athena, he would. Certainly executing her daughter's murderer would be worth whatever he demanded of her. Considering the recent events all he probably wanted was some sexual pleasure. She was certainly willing to pay that price to avenge Eve's death.

Even if he wanted more, if he wanted her future as well, why not? She refused before and lived to bitterly regret it. She would not make the same mistake twice.

**********

Without any clue to indicate which way Xena had gone, Gabrielle decided to take a guess. She decided to head towards Amphipolis again, figuring that there was a chance that her friend went to find comfort in her mother's arms.

The bard started off early in the morning and moved throughout the whole day, keeping her stops as brief as possible.

At night she camped out by the roadside and lay down to sleep using a small mount of sand as a pillow. She had trouble sleeping, as always since Athena and the Furies had caused a rift between her and Xena. Her mind just kept working overtime, going over and over those cursed events or trying to figure out what she could have done to avoid them.

When she did manage to drift into sleep it were the nightmares that often haunted her.

She woke up startled from one of her bad dreams and sat up, still gasping for air. She ran her hand through her short blond hair to brush off some leaves that clung to it. Then she got up, walked around the campfire and picked up her water skin. She took a drink and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Gabrielle sighed as she decided not to go back to sleep. It would only mean that the nightmares would return and that she'd end up waking up in the morning more tired than when she went to bed. She sat near the fire, laid the water skin aside and poked the base of the flames a little to stir them up.

After she'd been sitting there for a while, doing nothing but wallowing in her own regrets and worrying about Xena, Gabrielle got an Olympian visitor.

In a shower of gold and pink the Goddess of Love materialized across the bard's fire. "Hi!" she greeted, waving an hello.

At first Gabrielle was startled by the unexpected presence and shot up. Then, seeing who it was she relaxed a little. She was about the only God who hadn't turned against Xena. Well, she and Ares...

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" she asked, giving the Goddess a puzzled look.

"Well, I saw that you were totally bummed so I decided to come and give you a little hand." she answered with a broad smile. "I like ya!"

"Thanks but I don't think even you can help me this time." She sat back down near the fire. "Some things just can't be fixed with a love spell..."

"What if I tell you I know where Xena is?"

The bard's eyes grew wide and she stood up again, staring at Aphrodite. "Do you? Where?"

"Well, I don't know exactly where she is." she said but seeing that Gabrielle's face fell a little she quickly added "But I know where she'll be!"

"Where?"

"Ares has called her to one of his temples and that's where the warrior babe's gonna be." she said. "I think you should go there too, to make up with her."

The memory of Xena's last words to her made Gabrielle a little sad. "I don't think she'll ever want to forgive me this time, Aphrodite."

"You'll never know unless you try!" the Goddess said placing her hands over her hips. "And I have a feeling she will forgive you."

"Do you think I should go?"

"Duh! Here, I'll show you how to get to the studdmuffin's temple." With a snap of fingers she made a parchment map materialize in her hand. "We are here." she said, pointing at the map. Then she proceeded to explain how to get to the God of War's temple.

**********

On the second dawn after talking to Ares' strange emissary the Warrior Princess was still as determined as before to kill Athena and avenge her baby's death.

She got up at sunrise and soon after she was on the back of the brown horse, galloping down the road that would lead to Ares' temple. There, he should help her to come face to face with Athena and she'd have her chance to use the dagger she'd made with Cronos' bones.

So what, if the God of War asked for her whole future in return? She refused to give it up to save Eve's life; the least she could do was accept his offer to honor her in death.

What kind of a future was there left for her anyway? Continue to try to atone for her past with Gabrielle? Somehow she didn't feel up to that anymore. Not after the loss of her second child - she just didn't have the strength.

As for what her life would be after killing Athena, she didn't have a clue. If Ares demanded that she stayed with him in exchange for his help, it would be settled. If not, she didn't have any plans. Just wait around for Celesta to take her to her children, she guessed.

**********

Around mid-day Xena crossed a small town from one end to the other and followed the dirt road to the temple. Some worshippers headed the same way with offerings but the Warrior Princess ignored them.

A while later the temple came in sight. It was quite larger than the one she'd visited before and obviously better kept. The square building was made of dark stone and was quite wide. The pointy roof shot up high to the sky.

Xena jumped down from the horse and tied the reins to a beam near the temple where two other warhorses already waited for their masters. She walked to the temple and climbed the shiny black marble steps that lead to the front door. There, two armed soldiers stood guard, one on each side.

The Warrior Princess took a deep breath and entered.

Inside, four people laid offerings to the God on the stone altar under the close supervision of a priest wearing a black robe lined with silver thread.

Behind that a priestess oiled the wooden legs of the wonderfully carved throne so that it wouldn't rot away with the humidity.

The walls were decorated with shields and swords and on the back of the room two black dogs guarded a small door that lead to the private chambers of the temple, snarling menacingly whenever any of the worshippers stepped too close.

As another devoted man passed by her to gift a ruby to the God of War, Xena wondered if she'd gotten to the right temple. It wasn't like Ares to ask her to meet him in such a busy place. Even in her warlord years he liked to have privacy whenever the two got together.

She was about to step outside and wait until the temple got empty before returning when the priest approached her. "Welcome, Warrior Princess." he said. "Our Lord Ares is expecting you below. Kara will guide you to him." he added, introducing another young priestess dressed the same way as the one tending to the God of War's throne.

The young woman respectfully bowed her head to Xena and beckoned her to follow.

The raven-haired warrior followed the priestess across the temple's main hall and to the door guarded by the two fierce dogs. Like good puppies they licked the priestess' hand when she approached and then did the same to Xena. They were clearly well trained to allow passage to anyone authorized by their Lord.

Kara opened the door and both women crossed it. On the other side, a small hall gave passage to other rooms, like the priests' quarters, service rooms, armory and an exit to the stables in the back. Several paintings depicting battle scenes covered the walls and a burgundy rug gave the whole place a more homely look.

On the wall to the left of the door the two women had just crossed an image of the God of War was painted with amazing detail, directly on the stone. Lining it, small rectangular white marble tiles made sorts of a frame that went all the way from the ceiling to the floor.

The priestess walked to the painting and pressed an unmarked tile on the right side of the frame making that part of the wall tilt and show a secret passage.

Kara turned to the warrior woman. "Our Lord is waiting for you inside." she said. "Please go in."

Xena stepped inside and the wall closed behind her. She was in a small square room completely painted in a light earthly color. It had nothing but a stone staircase that went down one floor so she followed the steps.

Downstairs everything was more luxurious. This was clearly one of Ares' lairs in the mortal world - she'd visited enough of them to recognize one when she saw it.

There would probably be a well furnished armory, a couple of rooms for highly distinguished guests, plenty of food and drink, probably a steaming hot tub next to his master room and a secret passage leading outside the temple, just in case.

She believed Ares would either be practicing the arts of war in the armory or waiting for her in his bedroom. Considering their latest encounters the second hypotheses seemed the strongest.

Xena started to walk down the main corridor, peeking into the doors in search for the God but as she got deeper within the private chambers she heard voices and stopped.

"She's here." a male voice, which the Warrior Princess recognized as being Ares', said.

"I'll go get her." a female voice said.

Moments after the Goddess of Love showed up a little further down the corridor, coming out of an arched door. "Hi, Xena!" she cheerfully greeted, waving at the warrior.

Xena was puzzled with Aphrodite's presence. Why would Ares want her there now? The whole thing was incredibly strange - first the busy temple, now another God... Maybe she was just way off in what Ares wanted from her. Maybe he wanted Athena out of the way because of reasons to do with Olympus crap or something. "Aphrodite." she nodded a greeting.

"Well, come on!" the Goddess said, jumping a little bit in excitement. "Don't just stand there, hurry up!"

Suspiciously, the Warrior Princess walked slowly across the distance that separated her from Aphrodite. When she reached her the Goddess took her by the arm and hurried her into the room.

"Hurry! We have a surprise for you!"

"Who's we?" Xena asked as she crossed the door. "And what's the surp..."

The woman's sentence was left unfinished as her jaw fell open when she entered the God of War's room. She froze when she laid eyes on the silk-covered four-poled bed and saw Ares sitting there in the middle of soft pillows with a baby in his arms. The child was Eve.

For a long moment the woman just stood there, watching with wide eyes as the child played with the little silver pendent that fell from the God's neck.

"Go on." Aphrodite said, giving Xena a gentle push but the mortal woman didn't move.

Instead, she finally spoke. "What kind of a sick joke is this?" she asked with a little voice, remaining motionless on the same spot.

The God of War stood up and slowly started to walk towards his Princess, carrying the baby in his arms. "No joke, Xena." he said with the corners of his lips curling up in a smile. "It's really Eve."

"Can't be. I saw Athena..."

"I caught her before she hit the bottom." he said, interrupting her. "I didn't tell you before because I wanted Athena to be certain the child had died."

Ares passed the baby into Xena's arms and stepped back a little.

It was so unbelievable that Xena was sure this was one of his tricks with some evil purpose but when she wrapped her arms around the baby's tender body all her doubts vanished in the greatest joy. "Eve, sweet." she held the child tightly, kissing and cuddling her as the happiness made her smile and all the darkness in her heart faded.

She walked pass the God and sat on his bed cuddling her baby daughter.

The only time Ares had seen her this happy was when she gave birth to Eve.

**********

Later in the afternoon Xena had just finished feeding Eve when she heard a light knock on Ares' bedroom door. Taking the child in her arms she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello." Ares said. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Of course." she replied still with the same smile. How could she deny him anything now? She moved to the side and allowed the God in his own quarters. Then, she closed the door behind him.

The woman walked back to the bed and laid the child to sleep on the crib that was placed next to it. It was obviously Aphrodite's work with pink and white lace and little bows all over but it was comfortable and Eve seemed to be quite fond of it. When the baby quieted she sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the God of War to hear what he had to say.

Ares pulled one of the forged iron chairs from the table at the other end of the room, placed it in front of Xena and sat on its black cushion. "We need to talk about what's going to happen now; how are we going to hide Eve from the other Gods."

His words finally wiped the smile off her face. She'd been so happy with her baby back in her arms that she hadn't considered the possibility of losing her again. "Who else knows she's alive?"

"Aphrodite." he replied. "And we can trust her, you know that."

"Yes, but how will I keep Eve safe from the others? Are we to hide down here forever?"

Well, that would please him in a way, but "No. Aphrodite and I have a plan." he said, taking her hands in his. "Listen, no one knows she's alive and we're going to keep them thinking that Eve is dead."

"But how?"

"There's this peasant couple near Athens," Ares started "who had a very mushy and complicated love story that I don't really care about - the point is, Aphrodite personally took them under her wing to make sure the couple finally managed to get married. They did and last Solstice, about the same time as Eve was born, they had a baby girl. They also named her Eve."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. Talk about coincidence. Anyway, last month there were these really nasty heavy rains in the area where they lived and mudslides leveled their village. The couple was killed but Aphrodite took pity on the child and turned her into a dove."

"Uhm?"

"Don't ask... She just likes doing that kind of thing, go figure. Bottom line, we're gonna spread the word that Aphrodite saved the child and gave her to you. That this baby," he said, pointing at the crib, "is not the one you gave birth to."

The Warrior Princess shook her head. "That's never gonna work Ares. It's too simple. Won't the Gods know it's my Eve?"

He got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to her. "Listen Xena, most of the Gods are as tired of this bringer-of-the-twilight issue as you are." he said, pushing a stray strand of her raven hair behind her ear. There have been discussions on Olympus on whether Eve had anything to do with the deaths of Zeus and Hera or they just brought it on themselves. Athena is the only one still dead against your daughter but she is just one; the others have doubts. If we can convince them..."

"And you think you can?" she asked, interrupting him.

"Well, Aphrodite can." Ares answered. "They want to believe, they don't want to live in fear anymore."

"Aren't you afraid?" She looked for the truth in his dark eyes. All she found in there was love as he stared back at her.

"No. I've held that child in my arms and... I know you won't believe me but I do love you and that love stretches to Eve. She is a child, special only because she is the daughter of the woman I love, not because she'll cause the downfall of the Olympian order."

Not quite knowing what to say, her eyes ran from his and she stared down at her lap, wondering if he was telling the truth. What if he was? What if he was truly in love with her? He had risked so much for her and Eve. "You said you wouldn't help me again if I didn't give you something in return."

"Forget it. I was just mad at you." he said.

When she looked at him again it was his turn to set his gaze astray. Talking about his feelings was never his strong point and admitting defeat even less. "Aphrodite says you can't force someone to love you; I guess she's right. I couldn't give you selfless love." Wanting desperately to change the subject the God abruptly got up and released her hands. "I'm gonna talk to my sister and tell her to start spreading the word that she saved the child and gave it to you. We'll see how it goes."

"Alright."

"In the meantime, I think it's best if you stay here, out of sight. I'll come to see you later."

She nodded. "Will you get someone to tend to my horse? It's the brown one outside."

"Don't worry, it'll be done and I'll have Argo brought here too."

"Thank you." she said, smiling at the God again.

Then, with a flash of light, he vanished.

Xena sat there still for a moment, thinking of all the things he said and all the things that happened. Would the Gods truly believe that lame story? Even if most of them did but Athena didn't, wouldn't Eve still be in grave danger? Athena was a powerful Goddess and if she truly still believed that the child was a threat to the Olympians she'd never give up.

And Ares... Should she believe that he'd help her for free? Surely he knew that he could ask anything he wanted for saving her daughter the way he had; she couldn't say no. It wasn't like him to let such an opportunity pass him by, it just wasn't. He was selfish and self-centered, always looking out for number one. Except maybe lately... He helped her to protect Eve, always asking something in return but in the end it had always been for free. Since the day Eve was born that he claimed to be in love with her. Could that be true? They had a special bond, she knew that, but she always thought of it as a God/Chosen kind of thing. Stronger than in any other case but still only because she was such a great warrior and he appreciated that so much. Now true love?

**********

After the nightfall Eve was already soundly asleep when once again the God of War tapped lightly on the wooden door and allowed himself in. "Hi." he said to the woman inside.

Xena had taken a bath and changed into a simple white shift that Kara had gotten for her. Now she was lying over the bed covers, dozing off as she waited for Ares to hear how things had gone with Aphrodite. When she heard him come in she sat up. "Hi."

The God of War crossed the room with silent steps not to disturb the baby's sleep and sat down next to his Princess. "How are you feeling? You looked really tired when you got here."

"With Eve back in my arms I feel just fine!" she said, smiling at him. "I got some rest this afternoon."

"Good. You needed it." He stroked her cheek in a soft caress and feeling that the woman leaned into his touch he wrapped his arm around her waist and left it there. "Your horse has been tended to and your things are in the next room. I just brought this," he said, placing Eve's doll on Xena's lap "because I thought you might want it. Oh, and Argo will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks." Xena placed the doll on the baby's crib. Then, she looked back into his loving eyes. "And Aphrodite? Did you talk to her?"

"Yes - she is setting the plan in motion. Tomorrow I'll go to Olympus and see how's it going; if they're buying it or not."

"Good."

For a while they just sat there, looking into each other's eyes, trying to guess each other's thoughts.

"Ares," Xena finally said, "why are you doing this?" Before the God could reply she added "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're helping me and I'm most grateful to you for it, but why?"

He took in a deep breath before speaking. "I told you that I love you." he said, giving her waist a little squeeze. "I couldn't just stand by and let them kill your daughter. I understand that you doubt my words and even... hate me at times." he said with a bitter tone.

"But I don't!"

"Couldn't blame you if you did, with all the things of the past. But try to understand Xena, " he went on, "When you and I first got together we used each other - and I liked you already but because you were so darn good! Of course I desired you and lusted after you, but that was all. When you got away from me and you started to heal your soul... I guess that's when I started to have deeper feelings for you." It was very hard for him to speak of his secret emotions but now that his Princess was actually sitting down and listening he just had to do his best to go on. "But my love is not pure and unselfish - I'm sorry, that's just not me. At first I thought I just wanted you back as a warrior. You know, not to let you go just for the principle of the thing. I tried to get you back in all those ways you know and only pushed you further away. It took me a long time to realize and admit that I am truly in love with you Xena. Even then I tried to force you to my side. I can't help it; I can't just do nothing and hope that you had a change of heart. You're a fighter too, you know what I mean..."

Xena nodded.

"When I finally gathered the nerve to tell you that I love you, you didn't believe me and I tried to force you again, using Eve. But the truth is I am in love with you and so I love her too. I'd help you protect her either way. I meant it when I said I wanted to be her father. Guess with everything I've done I've ruined any chance we still had of ever being together. You must despise me for all I did..." he said, looking down.

"No." She took her hands to his face and lift his chin so that he'd look her in the eye again. "What you did was very brave and selfless. You went against all of Olympus to save my daughter." She moved her hand to the back of his head entwining her fingers with his raven locks and pulled him to her. When their faces touched she parted her lips and kissed him passionately, letting her tongue explore the inside of his mouth.

He'd waited so long for that. She wasn't being forced now or sticking to her hand of some deal. She was with him of her own free will and it felt more wonderful than anything he'd ever experienced. He broke their kiss and stared lovingly at her blue eyes before he moved his lips to her neck and started to shower her soft skin with feather light kisses.

Xena let her hands roam over his chiseled chest before she removed his leather vest and started to kiss him there.

Encouraged to go on by the woman's actions Ares pulled her shift over her head and gently pushed her down to the silk sheets of his bed. His own clothes he removed with a mere thought as their mouths met again in a passionate kiss. Soon, their bodies united and when their passion exploded in a pleasured release they remained in each other's arms, finally at peace.

**********

Gods didn't really need to sleep that often but that night he had slept like a baby. When he woke up in the morning the feel of Xena's naked body pressed against him reassured him that it hadn't all been a dream. They had really made love and she was really there, sleeping with her head on his chest while his arm held her tightly. The content smile or her lips as she slept showed him that she was as happy as he was.

It would be bliss to spend eternity there with the only love of his life in his arms and the baby safely in her crib but sadly he had to go. Aphrodite would have spread the news that she'd given Xena another baby by the name of Eve and he had to go to Olympus to see how the other Gods were taking it.

Ares stroked the woman's face and then kissed her on the forehead, gently awaking her.

Stepping out of Morpheus' realm but still keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the sound of his beating heart Xena put her arm over the God's chest and gave him a little squeeze. "Good morning..." she whispered. Then, she looked up at his face.

Ares smiled at his Princess of War and kissed her again, this time pressing his lips against hers. "I hate to do this but I have to go, Xena." he said, stroking her arm that stretched over his chest.

"Why?" she asked, getting up on an elbow so that she had a clearer view of him. "Can't it wait?"

"No. I have to go to Olympus and see if they're buying Aphrodite's lie."

The reminder that her child's life was still threatened robbed some of the joy from Xena's gaze. "Right, you better go." she said, sitting up on the bed and leaning against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard.

Ares got up and with a thought he appeared fully clothed and with his sword at his hip. "Don't worry." he said, trying to reassure her. "Aphrodite can be very persuasive."

"I hope so."

The God of War stepped to the crib and cuddled the baby's cheek. "She's still asleep." Then he walked back to the bed and kissed the mother's lips again. "I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime Kara will be at your service. Anything you need, just ask her."

"Alright." Xena said, watching as Ares walked to the door and opened it.

Before stepping out the dark God looked at his Chosen again. "I love you, Xena." he said. Then he crossed the threshold and closed the door behind. As he walked down the length of the corridor he hoped that the night before hadn't just been Xena's way to express her gratitude. He hoped that in her heart at least just a little fire burned for him. Before reaching the secret door he disappeared with a flash of light.

**********

At the temple's door two armed guards came to take the forenoon watch, relieving the two men that had been there at dawn. They took their place one on each side of the door while the other two headed to the stables in the back to get their mounts and head home.

The road to the place of worship was still empty and inside the building Kara replaced some candles and torches that had burned out during the night. Then she proceeded to wiping any remnants of the previous day's offerings from the stone altar to prepare it for today's devotees, while the other priestess brought a pair of dogs from outside to replace the ones at the inner door.

The two young women hadn't even finished their tasks when an Amazon entered through the temple's main door. She wasn't tall and had light hair cropped short. She just stood there at the entrance with her eyes drifting over the room and looking a little uneasy.

"Excuse me." the Amazon said as the priestess prepared to take the dogs outside. "My name is Gabrielle and I'm looking for Xena." she said. "I was told she was here."

The priestess gave Kara a questioning look and the other young woman approached.

"My Lord Ares said you might show up." she said.

"Did he?" Gabrielle thought her chances of seeing Xena had just gotten slimmer. If the God of War knew she was coming he probably prepared some plan to keep her away from her friend.

"Yes." the priestess replied. "If you'd like to see her now, I'll take you to her."

"Yes!" The bard was surprised but she showed no hesitation in her quick answer. "Please take me to her."

Kara guided the bard to the temple's private chamber and then to the secret passage. Finally, they stopped before an exquisite wooden door and the priestess knocked on it a couple of times. "A visitor for the Warrior Princess." she said as she opened the door.

Xena was sitting on the bed wearing the same white shift and watching over Eve as she nestled between the silk sheets of the God of War's bed and squeezed the little rag doll in her arms.

When Kara opened the door she looked up to see who was coming. "Gabrielle!" she said as her friend walked in.

The bard was going to rush in and try to get to hold her best friend to once again beg for her forgiveness. She wanted to make her see that she had not been in control of her actions when she'd tried to kill Eve. It had been the Furies' fault. But as soon as she crossed the door her eyes fell upon the baby on the bed and she froze. "Eve?" she said with her voice full of wonder. It sure looked like Xena's baby but she was dead. Wasn't she?

"She's alive!" Xena said as she took the baby girl in her arms. Then she got up and walked barefooted over the carpeted room floor until she got to Gabrielle's side. She passed the child into her friend's arms and repeated "Eve's alive! She's alright Gabrielle."

The bard was still too in shock to utter any words. She stared in awe at the infant in her arms expecting at any moment that she'd vanish into thin air or morph into some child that she did not recognize.

With a smile on her lips the Warrior Princess stroked her baby's little arm, she too still thrilled to have her alive and with her again. "When Athena threw her down the bridge Ares caught her and saved her life. He kept her here in secrecy to protect her from the other Olympians until things are safer for her."

Gabrielle let Xena hold the baby again and followed her to the bed. There, the two women sat and Eve returned to the middle of the silk sheets and her dollie. "She's really okay."

"Yes." Xena said. "I myself didn't know until yesterday."

"And Ares saved her?" Gabrielle asked to confirm what Xena had said, finally shifting her eyes from the child to her friend.

"Yes." the Warrior Princess answered with a nod. "Yes, he did."

"At what cost?"

"For free."

The bard frowned in doubt. "Are you sure?" she questioned. After all, she'd found Xena in the God of War's bed wearing nothing but a simple shift over her body and showing a satisfied grin that Gabrielle hadn't seen that often. "He didn't ask anything of you?"

"No! He and Aphrodite are trying to carry out a plan to keep Eve safe in the future."

'Well, at least Aphrodite is in on it too.' the bard thought. She liked the Love Goddess and she did trust her a lot more than she trusted Ares. "And what plan is that?"

Leaning back against the pillows the Warrior Princess started to explain.

**********

In Olympus, Athena had managed to gather the remainder of the twelve great main Gods in the council room.

Zeus' place had been made available after Hercules killed him but Athena was quick to occupy it. She was, after all, her father's favorite and in her opinion the one most suitable to take his place as the ruler. Hera's seat was empty.

Poseidon's flowing form laid there, annoyed that he'd been dragged out of his realm to discuss some good deed Aphrodite had done with a mortal. What was the big deal? Everyone knew the Love Goddess had a thing for those inferior creatures.

Very regal, Hades took his place and waited to hear Athena. He knew that Xena's child had not entered his realm but there was a chance that she'd ended up in some other land of the dead.

Hestia couldn't care less but came all the same as well as Apollo and Hermes.

Artemis tried to keep a low profile because she could not win on this issue. She surely didn't want to die or have the reign of the Olympians to come to an end but putting such a young child to death had been a terrible deed, which she had not come to terms with yet.

Sitting close to one another the three remainder of the twelve Olympians prepared to defend their case. Ares, Aphrodite and her husband, Hephaestus.

The Goddess of Love had been terribly angry and disappointed with the craftsman's behavior throughout the whole Eve issue and they'd had terrible fights. Finally, after Xena's baby was believed to be dead he'd come to apologize and beg for her forgiveness. Still incredibly hurt and angry Aphrodite had made Hephaestus see that he'd been a part of a horrid crime when he killed Eve. She was just a child taking the blame for troubles that the Gods and time had brought on themselves. When she saw true shame and regret on his face Aphrodite finally told him the truth and he vowed to help save Xena's baby this time, hoping to redeem his wrongdoing and regain his wife's love and trust.

All around and behind the twelve Olympians many other Gods reclined over soft white silk-covered pillows, remaining usually close to their mentor. Cupid was there, close to his mother and so were the Furies, way in the back. Discord and Deimos sat behind the God of War. Demeter and her daughter were about as well as Bacchus, Nemesis, Morpheus, Pan, Lachrymose and many others. The three Fates and Celesta wisely chose not to make an appearance. Whatever happened there was probably of no consequence to them.

When finally all the Gods were settled and quiet Athena spoke. "I asked you all here because it's come to my attention that you, Aphrodite," she looked at her sister "have given Xena a child, claiming to have saved her from certain death."

The Love Goddess shrugged. "So?"

"Yeah, so?" Poseidon said. He was quite bothered with Athens's call to discuss this minor affair.

Annoyed, the Goddess of Wisdom and War stood up and paced in the circle lined by the Gods. "This child's name is Eve too. Don't you find that odd?"

"A mere coincidence?" Apollo suggested. He didn't know if it was or not but honestly he didn't care anymore. He was tired of feeling persecuted and in danger. And all because of what? A child? "If you have something to say, say it!"

Aphrodite nodded as her eyes sank into Athena. Beside her, Hephaestus took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Very well." Athena said. "Hades, has Xena's child crossed into your realm?"

"No." he answered without a doubt.

"See?" the Goddess said, running her eyes over the others. "She's still alive and I say that Ares and Aphrodite plotted to give her back to Xena!" she pointed at the two Gods sitting side by side, flashing them a hateful glare.

"Nonsense!" Aphrodite protested while Ares tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword.

Hephaestus stood up and faced Athena. "Just watch who you're accusing without proof, Athena." he said. "This is a serious matter." and he sat back down.

"Of course it is - our survival is at stake here!" she said, making Apollo sigh, too tired of all that twilight crap. "And I do have proof." Athena insisted. "You all heard it from Hades - the child is not in the Underworld."

"But that doesn't mean she's not dead." Hades pointed out. "She was made an Amazon so she could be in their care or maybe something to do with that Eli character..."

"I'm tired of this." Poseidon stated and he vanished from Olympus, taking all the deities of the sea along with him.

"Wait!" Athena called but he was already gone.

Ares finally decided to speak up. "Hades, what about the child that Aphrodite claims to have given to my Warrior Princess? Did she cross to the other side?"

Hades shook his head. "No, only her parents."

"See..." the God of War said to Athena. Behind him Discord and Deimos celebrated his little victory over Athena.

Tired of the whole thing, Hestia and Hermes took off as well.

"Can't you see it's too much of a coincidence?" Athena went on, her voice sounding a little more urgent. "And where is she anyway?"

"She's under my protection." Ares immediately replied. "She's my Chosen." he added.

"I guess that settles it." Apollo said, standing up. "I hope your paranoia is put to rest. Come on sis!" He walked over to Artemis, took her hand and they both vanished into the aether.

"End of meeting, I suppose." Hades said when many of the Gods who did not sit with the twelve great Olympians started to depart as well.

"No!" Athena protested.

"Give it a rest, will ya?" Ares intervened. "This whole unfortunate matter is in the past. Leave it there!"

Hades took his leave and soon after Hephaestus and Aphrodite did the same.

After the God of War left, Athena was alone in the Great Halls of Olympus.

**********

It was already late when the God of War returned to the temple that gave sanctuary to his Princess and her daughter. Upon his arrival the priest informed him that one of Xena's friends, a young woman called Gabrielle, had arrived in the morning and was still with Xena in the God's bedchamber.

Ares was slightly annoyed with the news but he was expecting her. The irritating bard just couldn't stay away, could she?

He stepped into the secret passage and, carrying the gift, he walked towards his room. Even before he reached the door he heard Eve cry and right after her mother's cooing words.

Gently he opened the door and stepped inside.

Xena was sitting on the side of the bed near the pink crib, pulling Eve into her arms. Gabrielle was sitting at the foot of the bed, already wearing what appeared to be a sleeping gown.

"Hello." the God said when the two women faced him. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's just hungry." Xena replied as she set Eve in her lap and started to expose her breast.

"No, wait." he said, getting a puzzled look from the Warrior Princess. "I brought something for her to eat." he explained. "She's old enough, isn't she?"

Xena looked down at her baby. "I guess..." she said, a little uncertain. Maybe she was the one who didn't like the idea of giving up the privilege of breastfeeding her child just yet, but starting now might be a good idea.

Ares walked pass Gabrielle, doing his best to ignore her and sat next to Xena. He showed her a silver bowl covered with a white ceramic lid, which he removed. Inside was a white jelly-like product traced with little swirls of gold. "I went to Phrygia to get it." he said, magically producing a silver spoon in his free hand. "It's made of fermented milk."

"And it won't make her sick?" Xena asked a little worried.

"No, it's safe and healthy. It's kind of bitter so I added some honey to sweeten it up for her." The God dipped the spoon in the food and then gave it to Eve, as Gabrielle got closer to see what was going on.

Eve was a little reluctant at first. The cold hard feel of the metal spoon was nothing like mamma's breast but when she tasted the food she did like it and ate a few spoon-fulls as Ares fed them to her.

Soon though she was full and turned to her mother's bosom for comfort. In an instant she was asleep.

Cuddling her child Xena smiled. "I guess she's had enough." she said, looking at Ares and then the bard. "Will you put her to bed?" she asked.

Gabrielle nodded a reply and took Eve form her friend's arms.

The Warrior Princess got to her feet and walked to the door, motioning Ares to follow, which he did. There she stopped and turned to face him as he made the silver bowl with what was left of Eve's food vanish.

"How did it go in Olympus?"

"Quite well, I think." he answered. "Everyone was convinced, except Athena but let's wait and see."

"Good. Is it alright if Gabrielle stays here with me?" she asked.

The God's heart shattered to pieces - implied in the words of the woman he loved was a request for him to leave. Maybe the other night had just been Xena's way to thank him for saving her daughter's life and nothing more than that. His hopes of love and forgiveness had apparently been misplaced. He buried his feelings deep as he was so good at doing and spoke to her with undisturbed features. "Is that what you want?"

"It is."

"Fine. Good night then." he left out the door and vanished as he walked away.

With a heavy heart Xena closed the door. She wanted so much to believe him but after all the things he'd done, how could she? What if this was some plot of his? What if she finally stopped fighting and allowed herself to fall in love with him and ended up with a broken heart? It was too great of a risk to take.

**********

By the time Xena got up from bed in the next morning Ares had already left the temple. Kara told her that he'd gone to take care of some affair to do with a war in Persia that was getting a little out of hand.

All day long he didn't return. Xena spent time with Eve and Gabrielle but her heart yearned for the presence of the dark War God.

She really needed to see him, to be with him, to talk to him. To say she didn't know what but they had to talk. One way or another she had to know what his true feelings were toward her.

She didn't get a chance to talk to the God though because all day long he didn't show up, even when the night came he still wasn't there.

Xena put her daughter to sleep and left Gabrielle in the room with her while she went to wait for Ares outside.

Still he hadn't shown up.

Could the business in Persia be taking that long? The Warrior Princess didn't think so. It was more likely that he was mad at her because she'd ignored the romantic night they had together. She'd seen it in his eyes how much she'd hurt him when she didn't ask him to stay and preferred Gabrielle's company. He tried to hide it but she saw the pain.

She walked outside, around the temple and into the woods, hoping that at any minute now the God would turn up and they could talk. She prayed she'd have the right words to say to him; words that could make him speak the truth of his feelings and help her to discover her own.

She sat on an old fallen tree, just out of sight of the temple and patiently waited, counting the stars above and asking advice form the moon.

When dawn came and Ares still didn't return she finally gave up.

Full of sadness she started to walk through the woods, back to temple.

Suddenly, a flash of light that sparkled behind her renewed her hopes and Xena turned her on heels to face the God. Instead of Ares, behind her Xena found Athena.

The Goddess walked slowly and dangerously towards the Warrior Princess. "Hello, Xena."

Xena didn't know what to do. Athena was supposed to think that Eve was dead so maybe she should charge her, pretending to want to avenge the baby's death. The truth was her daughter was very much alive and Xena wasn't about to get herself killed in a stupid theatrical revenge against the Goddess - she wanted to see Eve grow up!

But wouldn't that give all of Ares and Aphrodite's plan away? Then again what other reason could Athena have to visit her unless she already knew Eve had survived?

As the Warrior Princess remained quiet and still Athena spoke again, still walking to her and with her Olympian sword in hand. "Don't stress yourself in trying to keep up this charade, Xena. I already know what happened. I know the child you have with you is your own."

The Princess of War tensed, guessing the Goddess' intention. "Killing my child will not stop the twilight." she said. "Zeus and Hera are dead because of their own actions, not some prophecy. And the people no longer want and worship the Gods like they used to. That has nothing to do with Eve." she insisted. "Everything comes to an end and the Olympian Era is facing its own. Nothing can be done about it."

The Goddess gave Xena a paternalizing smile. "I understand that you want to save your child but what you say will not divert me from my mission. The Fates have decreed that a child not fathered by men would bring about our death - that child is Eve and she must die." she stated. "However, this time I will not make the mistake of letting you live."

With the speed of lightning Athena rushed Xena with her sword ready. The Warrior Princess had only the time to pull out her dagger and strike at the Goddess but she could not stop her sword's blade form sinking deep into her chest. It was a mortal wound and Xena knew that as she felt her body slide down the blade and fall to the ground.

**********

The God of War stood on the vantage point over a grass-covered hill with the warrior by his side. Bellow, on the battlefield, two armies crossed swords, one of them belonging to the warrior who was following the God's command. They were winning.

Ares planned to stay there and see the battle through before he returned to Greece. Not only he liked to see the outcome of that personally but he also wanted to delay the encounter with his Princess. He feared she was going to thank him, say goodbye and tell him there could never be anything of a romantic nature between them. He had no wish to hear that...

As he watched the swordsmen clashing their weapons below, a sharp pain hit his heart and the Universe itself seemed to let out a grieving sigh. No one around him seem to notice; not the warrior beside him and not the fighting soldiers below. But to the God of War it was clear as water: "Xena!"

Without a word to the warrior Ares vanished and went back to his homeland.

**********

A flash of bright sparkling blue light announced the arrival of the dark God and even before he was truly materialized near his temple he sent out an attacking bolt at his wise sister, gathering in it all the energy he could find.

Athena fell to the ground, flying away a few feet with the intensity of the blow.

But did it matter? Xena already lay down with a gaping hole in her chest; her blood gushed freely over her leather garments.

Stricken with pain and horror the God of War rushed to his Princess and knelt down on the ground beside her. As gently as he could he pulled the woman to him as she fluttered her eyes and looked up.

"Ares." the woman whispered with the little strength she had left.

In the temple, the hounds had started to bark when the God used his power against Athena, waking everyone. Moments later Gabrielle, with Eve in her arms, some priests and warriors rushed to where the Warrior Princess was.

The shroud of death was already taking over Xena so she didn't hear the others coming. Ares simply didn't notice. It was unbearable the pain he was feeling as he powerlessly watched the woman he loved slip away. Her wound was too deep to allow any chance of survival.

"Ares." she repeated.

"Shh." the God said, covering her pale lips with his fingertip. "It's alright now, you're safe." he said with a quavering voice that betrayed the reassuring fa�ade he was trying to put up. "I'm here."

"Eve." she whispered. "Promise me you'll protect her."

He wanted to say no, fearing that as soon as he put her mind at ease she would allow Celesta to take her away. The pained expression on her face made him change his mind. "I promise, Xena."

"Thank you." she let out in one tired breath and closed her eyes.

"Xena!" he called, literally sighing in relief when her eyes opened again.

Gabrielle and the others arrived and while Ares' servants stayed back, the bard rushed to her friend carrying Eve in her arms.

"I love you, Xena." the God said as he recognized Xena was living her last moments.

A little smile curled the corners of her lips as the Warrior Princess closed her eyes and let out her last breath.

"No!" Gabrielle shouted, kneeling next to her best friend's body. "Xena!"

Ares pulled the Warrior Princess' lifeless body to his chest and for the first time in his eons long life tears rolled down his face, falling over the woman's raven hair. A feeling of loss like he'd never experienced before settled over him. The world seemed to be insignificant and his own life left without a purpose. It was too much to bear. The Warrior Princess was dead.

Tears trailed down Gabrielle's rounded cheeks as she started to mourn her friend and around them Ares' servants bowed their heads in respect.

The God of War finally laid Xena back on the ground but his face had changed from the pain stricken features to that of bitter resolution. For once in his life he'd do what was right. Right for the one he loved and for the Greater Good. In the end he'd be the only one who'd come out losing - Xena still wouldn't love him and his immortality would be gone. It was the only way to heal the Warrior Princess back to life, since Athena would never give her permission. It didn't matter; he'd sooner die then live his life without the woman he loved.

He glanced over to check if Athena was still knocked out - she was.

Then, he pushed the sobbing bard back a little and placed both hands over his love's wounded chest. One last sigh as he said goodbye to immortality and then a bright light shone under the palms of his hands and started to spread along Xena's body.

Gabrielle stopped her crying and stared in awe as her friend's wound began to close before her eyes.

All his power passed through his hands into the Warrior Princess but strangely Ares didn't feel any weaker. 'Maybe Athena woke up and changed her mind.' he thought. 'Maybe she wants to let Xena live.' Never losing concentration on the vital task at hand, Ares turned his head to look at his sister - he had to know if she was awake and know if she still wanted to harm Xena. When his eyes fell on Athena and he took a good look he saw a streak of dark red blood flowing to the ground. Following it, he saw that it was coming from a wound in the Goddess' stomach where something was sunk in deep. Between joy and shock he realized it was a dagger made of Cronos' bones.

Athena was dead. Xena must have gotten the weapon before coming to his temple to make sure she could take revenge against the Gods because of what they'd done to Eve.

Of course that meant that she could have killed him at any time but she didn't, he realized as a bit more of happiness flooded him. With Athena dead bringing Xena back to life using his healing powers would not deprive him of immortality.

The God smiled a little with the realization that it would all end well but when Xena once again took a breath of air into her lungs the greatest joy he'd ever felt came over him. "Welcome back, my dear." he said as she opened her eyes.

Ares helped the woman to sit up because she was still feeling dizzy and Gabrielle showered her with kisses, crying of joy when she saw the life back in her friend.

Around them, the God of War's servants watched shifting their eyes from their Lord to the Warrior Princess and the dead Goddess.

Watching as his Chosen recovered her colors Ares sat next to her, waiting for Gabrielle to back off so he too could tell his Princess how glad he was to have her back.

After a while and with the sun already peeking over the eastern horizon, Gabrielle finally calmed down and placed Eve in her mother's lap.

Xena kissed the child and held her close, happy that Athena was no longer around to threaten her life.

Turning to Ares she smiled. "Thank you. You saved my life."

As a reply he returned the smile. "I love you Xena." he said, hoping that this time she would believe him.

He was going to add something but he shut up when the woman passed Eve into his arms. He held the baby and gave Xena a questioning look.

As a reply she merely smiled and then looked at her daughter. "Go to daddy, Eve."

The child didn't understand what her mother said but the full extent of her few words became wonderfully clear to the God of War. He and his Princess would finally be together as they both longed for. She'd finally believed that his love for her was genuine and opened her heart to him. She'd accepted him as Eve's father and decided to put all the wrongs he'd done to her behind. He'd have to adjust his life to live up to her standards of right and wrong but that didn't matter - it was worth it - War would gain a heart. From now on they'd live their love.

Boldly, Xena took her hand to the back of Ares' neck and pulled him to her, releasing all her love and passion on the kiss she shared with the one she'd always been in love with.

Her one true love.

 

The End


End file.
